


To the end and back for you... A DQB2 alternate ending

by Angsty_dude



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games), Dragon Quest I, Dragon Quest II, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, M/M, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude
Summary: Malroth and Builder have been through a lot together, working hard to rebuild Furrowfield, Khrumbul-Dun, Moonbrooke, and fending off the evil children of Hargon. When Malroth spirals out of control Builder comes to his rescue and the two finally beat Hargon and his minions for good. But, what would happen if Hargon had the upper hand and Builder is defeated instead? With the tables turned and odds against him, it's up to Malroth to take Builder's place and save the world himself! After he quickly learns builder's job is harder than it looks it leaves him with one question: How far is he willing to go to get his best friend back?
Relationships: Anessa & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Builder & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Lulu/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Male Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. A fateful ending

I pace the ground, my head pounding. Each build, each block placed, each spark of creation burns more and more. Why can’t it just stop? I grip my head, pain searing through my body. My eyes burn, glancing towards the cruclean steppe, wishing they’d just stop building.  
You know what you must do Malroth, he grows stronger and stronger.  
Energy pulses in my body, an uncontrollable surge of power crawling under my skin. I let out a pained growl, clutching my head, “Leave me be, please…”  
_The builder has replaced you. His machinery is doing your job for you. He needs you no more and the day of reckoning has come!_  
I huff angrily, “No. shut up!”  
_You cannot ignore your destiny. You crave destruction, each build hurts you. Why do you let a weakling such as him hold you back? Embrace your true power o’ mighty one…_  
Purple sparks of power flicker from my hands, my skin crawling. I shakily glance toward the mountaintop, trying to silence the voice in my head. Maybe the hairy hermit will know what to do. I head the direction of the mountain path, head aching.  
S _quash the builder like the pest he is! Take your revenge from him locking you away, caging you like an animal! As the lord of destruction must take what is rightfully yours! You have aided him for far too long!_  
I need to tell the builder, this is getting too much to bear. “N-No, I won’t. He’s my friend.” I stammer, stumbling up the path, vision spotting with darkness.  
_You said it yourself, you’re through with him._  
I snarl under my breath, shaking my head, continuing my trek, “I will not kill him.”  
_Soon enough you will take your place._  
The voice continues to fill my head with nasty thoughts, nauseated at the idea of ever hurting my friends. The mountain feels endless, my whole body aching terribly. Soft yet heavy pants escape, the voice still echoing inside my skull. I glance upwards, spotting all my friends gathered around the Hairy Hermit, feeling waves of energy surge off my body. I feel a flicker of anger at the builder’s dopey face, my fingers curling into a fist. I soften when my eyes continue to spot, darkness ebbing around the corners of my vision. I glance at the purple flames, hardly able to stay standing. The world spins, Lulu’s voice cutting through the fog of my senses, “Malroth?”  
I breathe heavily, slumping to my knees, “I…” I choke out, the world finally fading out, unable to struggle anymore. The last thing I see before it all goes black is fear and worry flashing across the builder’s features, seeing him take a few steps to try and help me before he is stopped by something I cannot see.  
Please builder, keep your promise. I can’t fight this anymore, you swore that when I become… not myself… you’d help me. Don’t break our promise...

_You are tainted. Weak. Pitiful. But yet, you may still be saved. I proffer you a chance to break free from these constraints. Merely step forth from the darkness._  
I glance around, breathing heavily. Where am I? Flickering blue torches guide the way to somewhere, the voice booming through my head again.  
_Come to me... my child!_  
I hesitate but stumble forward, following the path just as ordered. Water laps at my feet, glancing around. I blink slowly as I adjust to the bright light, trying to figure out where I am. I don’t remember anything since I passed out…  
I squeak when I’m spoke to, looking around yet another time, seeing nothing but endless blue water, “O’ mighty Malroth… you are so very weak, strained by your attachment to this human form. Perhaps a few sacrifices will help you see the truth…”  
Skeletons pop out of the darkness, eyes cold and hard and blades glimmering. I pull out my club instinctively, unable to resist a good clobbering. The fight has my heart racing as I knock the skeletons senseless, easily defeating them all. My head begins to pulse almost immediately, slumping to my knees and clutching my head, “What’s happening to me…?” I whimper.  
_Yes… Give me more…_  
I groan at the voice, purple energy pulsing around me.  
Evil laughter sounds, “As you wish…”  
More skeletons pop up, leaving me to stumble for my club. I grip it hard as I proceed to bash the new skeletons, grinning at the thrill of the fight, simply unable to help myself. As soon as they fall my head swims with pain, slumping yet another time, “ungh… dizzy… S-Something’s not right...”  
A low cry of pain escapes my throat, more energy pulsing angrily.  
_Yes… I can feel it… I need more! Give me more!_  
I expect the skeletons this time, smashing them all to bits. It’s not long before I have a huge pile of skeleton bones at my feet, tucking my club away. My head feels like it’s gonna tear in two, gripping at my skull. “W-what’s happening to me…? I-I feel like I’m fading away..” I groan against the pain, more energy pulsing.  
“Fading away? Not at all… Quite the opposite in fact. You must do away with that pathetic shell so that you may return to your true form.” the voice chuckles, then bursts into laughter.  
I stand when my surroundings shift, gasping when the crystal blue water shifts to a dark red, blood lapping at my feet. I shift my gaze to what was once skeleton remains, gasping at the human bodies surrounding me. “W-Where’d these come from?”  
I look around, my blood running cold as I process the bodies around me. I step back, starting to tremble, “Lulu?! Rosie?! Annesa?! Who did this to you?!” I cry, realizing I know every one of the surrounding broken bodies; every one of them once a friend of mine.  
The laughter sounds yet again, “Has it really not dawned on you yet?”  
Hargon appears before me, a grin crossing his features, “You killed them Malroth! YOU! Nothing whets the appetite more than a few freshly sacrificed souls! Would you not agree?”  
“I-i… I killed them…?” I glare at the man before me, head spinning, “No! You liar! I would never! Never… Never…”  
Hargon lets out a soft kek, “Oh, but you did! Pity them not, they are far more useful in death than they ever were in life.” he smiles again, “They died so that you can be reborn! It is an honour barely comprehensible to such base creatures as they.”  
My head aches, tears burning at my eyes as they threaten to spill, “Y-You tricked me…” I sputter, fumbling for my club, “I’ll make you pay for this! With your life!” I wail, charging towards him.  
I strike him hard, bashing him senseless. I pause when he starts to crumple, purple flames glittering up. I gasp in horror when the flames settle, revealing the builder instead, “Builder?! How did you?”  
The builder falls to his knees, eyes clear and lifeless as he slumps into the bloody water. Tears sting my eyes, unable to fight it anymore, “No! I never meant to…” I bury my face in my hands, hiding my tears, struggling to contain a sob.  
“Ha...Ha ha ha! T-This can’t… This can’t be happening…” I choke, staring at the bodies of all my loved ones. I can’t contain my laughter, it bubbling out and echoing in the blood filled room.  
The builder, Lulu, Annesa… Everyone, gone… Tears fall, unable to control the laughter that burps out of me. A vortex appears beneath me, laughing too hard to take notice. Hargon grins, “”Yes! It is exactly how I envisioned it! Your mind is finally cleansed of all the repugnant memories that it had accumulated!” he cackled, circling around me, “Now Malroth! Arise once more as our lord and Master of Destruction! ARISE!”  
I slump weakly, taking in a sharp broken breath as I give in to him. The transformation grips my body hard, unleashing my “true form”.  
“Builder… Builder, please… h-help me…” I choke.

Nothing is enough to satisfy. I hunger more and more for destruction, each destroyed block making me wish to break more. Building is still going on somewhere, even here in Malhalla, the world of death and suffering. It pains me but no matter I suppose. The pathetic attempt at creation will be destroyed soon enough. I’m free to rip at Hargon’s illusion for a while, waiting for the moment he releases me to destroy the illusion entirely. When he summons me I'm quick to his side, a fearsome roar belching out. I thank the builder for unleashing my true form when I see him, his eyes narrowed towards me. “I enjoyed hanging out with you, i’ll never forget all the fun we had on the Isle of awakening. But building stuff never really suited me you know? Destruction was always much more my thing! Tell you what- as a little thank you for helping me find my true self…! I think i’ll eat you! What could be a more perfect ending to an excellent adventure? Now, come here builder, and PREPARE TO BE CONSUMED!” I drawl, preparing to battle.  
The builder glares at me, sword in his fingertips. He wears the same strained look he did back in Moonbrooke, pained by my transformation. Part of me aches for him the other wants to watch him bleed, a mighty roar escaping my throat as the blood thirsty side wins. Yet… Part of me just can’t hurt him. I guess the human in me must still harbor some feeling towards him. I can only attack with one set of arms, the other part of me refusing to aid me in harming the cursed builder. My brain is a mess, jumbled with wanting to revert back to human and one half wanting to crush him. The human side cannot possibly win however. I attack in huge swipes, snarling and growling as the builder attacks me. Pain spikes through my senses after I take a good few swipes from him, holding my face with a beastly roar, “Builder… You were such a wimp… How… How did you get so strong? No… I-It… I-Its not you… Its me! There’s something... inside me… Tearing me apart… wh-What have you done?!” I let out a pained war, shaking my head, “You’ll pay for this builder!! YOU’LL PAAY!!” I snarl.  
The builder plants his feet, eyes searching me quickly before he attacks me. I can barely move, struggling against the human in me and the pain. I finally let out a deep roar, turning on him in utter rage, and harvesting a vortex worth of energy, sending him flying back with the resulting explosion. He hurries to his feet and attacks me even more, sending us in a back and forth motion of him swinging at me with his sword and my vortexes. Hargon laughs in the background, watching the battle intently. I roar and draw my arms to attack, pausing when pain shoots up my wrist. I grip it, snarling when Hargon’s voice booms.  
“L-Lord Malroth! How can this be?! You are the lord of destruction! This pathetic creature should not be capable of defeating you!” His voice shakes, baffled, “C-Could it be…? Do the memories of the life you shared with the builder still linger…?”  
“Now Builder… This is your chance…” The real me pleads, hardly able to get through the chaotic mind of the lord of destruction, “You have to… Finish me… I-I’m happy we got to say goodbye… Do it builder, do it… now!”  
The builder hesitates for a brief moment before he strikes me yet again, pain shooting through my body. I hold my face before collapsing to the ground, watching the builder with bleary eyes.  
“I-impossible! The master of destruction… beaten by a base-born builder…?! This cannot be…” Hargon bellows.  
Builder…  
Builder……  
I can’t see...anything… Can’t feel… anything…  
Oh, that’s right… I’m dead…  
But there was something… Something important I had to do. I shakily push to my feet, looking around at the open space, water gently lapping at my feet. I’ve been waiting for someone…? But why? For who? I look around, breathing heavily before I begin to walk around. I pause. I remember… Yes! I remember! I’m waiting for the builder! I glance around, “Builder! Where are you?! Builder!!”  
I begin to run around again, water splashing under my feet, “Builder! Come on! Where are you!?”  
I pause when a bright light shines, running towards it immediately. I stare at the light, reaching for it, my eyes filled with wonder. “Builder? Is that you?” I call weakly, my chest filling with hope.  
I’m able to raise the monster’s claw weakly, my urge to give a high-five to my bestest friend to much to bear. When the builder responds in kind I’m finally free to rip away from my body, finally human again as our hands meet. I slump at the builder’s feet, breathing heavily, “Hey builder, i-i had a feeling… it was you…” I wheeze.  
Hargon gasps, fumbling, “You! B-But... you should no longer exist!”  
“Thanks... for keeping our promise… That sword of yours, is pretty sharp y’know..” I pant, smiling weakly.  
“Hmm… Perhaps I underestimated how strong a friendship the fools had forged…” Hargon thinks aloud, watching us with interest.  
I turn my gaze to him, grinning, “Builder, we’ve got a lot to talk about but that can wait. I think we need to teach this loony a little lesson first!”  
“Meddling builder! You will regret crossing me!” Hargon snarls, the castle beginning to tremble.  
“Whoa! What was that?! Something’s not right!” I squeak, watching the evil man before us.  
Hargon grins, erupting into laughter, “Yes! YES!!!”  
_L O N G H A V E I A W A I T E D T O B E R E B O R N. I H A V E O N L Y O N E P U R P O S E. . . T O D E S T R O Y A L L I S E E B E F O R E M E !_  
A purple vortex appears before us, the matching purple flames dying down to reveal an entity I never expected to view. The lord of destruction appears before us, an earth rumbling roar escaping his throat. Hargon’s laughter echoes through the castle, “Behold the Master’s true form! I thank you, builder, for drawing your friend forth His enfeebled form! For freeing his heart from that, last, pathetic vestige of humanity!”  
I growl, “Damn it! We’ve been taken for a ride!”  
The lord of destruction watches us, eyes glowing a bright red.  
_M Y C H I L D . . . Y O U W E R E M Y W E A K N E S S . B U T N O W I A M F R E E… M Y P O W E R H A S R E T U R N E D. . . T H E F I R S T T H I N G I W I L L D E S T R O Y. . . I S Y O U ! ! !_  
The lord of destruction roars and sends blocks of hargon’s castle scattering, a yell escaping me as the blocks tumble down on top the Builder and I.  
_T E L L M E H A R G O N. . . W H A T I S Y O U R W I S H ?_  
_T O D E S T R O Y T H I S W O R L D O F I L L U S I O N, A N D T H E N T H E R E A L O N E ? Y O U R A P P E T I T E F O R D E S T R U C T I O N P L E A S E S M E. I T S H A L L B E D O N E._  
Anything else that is said, I cannot hear...

I groggily lift my head, slowly sitting up. I push to my feet, feeling weak as I shake my head. I cross my arms thoughtfully, “Where is this place? How did I even get here?” I look up at the dark sky, furrowing my brow, “The sky’s such a strange color… Have I died and gone to heaven? Or hell, more likely… Wait!” I gasp, “Where’s the builder?!”  
I begin to look around, searching for my friend worriedly. I explore the wreckage of what was once hargon’s fearsome castle, eyes darting to find my friend. I jump over crumpled wall, my heart stopping in my chest when I see the builder curled up in the rubble. I gasp and race to his side, shaking him, “hey! Builder! Get up, will you? Come on, at least say something!” I look down at my hands, ‘What’s this…? Blood…? Haha! You had me going for a second there, but you can drop the act now.” I wait for a moment, heart racing, “...Builder?”  
The builder coughs weakly, strands of blonde hair falling over his face. “Thank goodness! You’re alive! You really had me worried!” I smile, listening to his weak voice.  
I frown, “...What? You need me to make you a dose of medicinal herb? Don’t be silly! You know I can’t build a thing! You've watched me try enough times…”  
The builder mumbles his reply, catching me by surprise, “...Huh? You know the master of destruction can’t make anything but maybe I can…? Ahh, I see where you’re coming from! Alright, i’ll give it a shot!”  
I turn, looking around, “Okay- building stuff, building stuff… agh, how do i do this?”  
I glance around the rubble yet again, eventually spotting a crafting table. I head towards it, climbing up over broken walls and stepping around shattered glass. I hurry over to a medicinal bush, breaking it to collect the leaves. I glance at it in my palm, “This is one of those medicinal leaves right? Now, what would the builder do? He’d take it to a table or something…” I glance around and remember the table, climbing over to it, “I’ve watched the builder do this more times than I care to remember. He always started off like this…” I begin tinkering away, stomping my foot when it breaks, “Damn it! Why can’t I do this?!”  
I huff, “...No, I can’t give up! I have to give it another shot!”  
I try several more times, tinkering and hammering away, huffing at every failure, “Come on, Malroth! Third time lucky! You’ve gotta do this for builder’s sake!”  
Attempt after attempt after attempt… Nothing… Just puffs of smoke. “Heh heh, what am I doing? Builder never built stuff like this. He always had a great big smile on his face as he worked… And I always enjoyed watching him do it too…” I relax, attempting yet anther time, this time a smile crossing my features, “Building is supposed to be fun! No, building IS FUN!”  
I grin as I work, quietly encouraging myself. I gasp when it works, holding the herbs carefully, “I, I did it… I did it? I DID IT! Haha!” i turn and grin, “Alright, let’s get this to Builder!”  
I hurry back to his side, “Builder! I made the herb you wanted! Here!” I hand it to him, beaming proudly.  
I shake him a few times, frowning. He eventually pushes himself to his feet, stretching. Grin, “Builder! You’re okay! Ha ha! Its good to have you back! How are you feeling?”  
The builder glares at me, setting his hands on his hips with a pout. He then stomps his feet, making me put my hands up, “Whoa there! Don’t get angry at me! What did I do?”  
I tip my head as he speaks, “...Well, if you put it like that… I suppose I did tell you I never wanted to see you again, and then got myself kidnapped by an ultimate ancient evil.” I chuckle, “sorry about that Builder! It won’t happen again, I promise! Still, don’t you think you're overreacting a little bit? Go on- turn that frown upside down!”  
The builder sighs but relaxes, giving me a smile that warms my heart, “That's more like it! Smiling like an idiot suits you much better! Seriously though, I’m sorry for what I said in Moonbrooke. I didn't mean any of it, I was just lashing out…” we smile at each other when he accepts my apology.  
I squeak when the ground rumbles, “Huh? What’s that?’ I turn my head and point for the builder to see flashing lights in the distance, “What are those all about? I don’ like the look of it one bit.” I look back over at the builder, “I’ll bet its Hargon and his new best buddy getting up to no good! We need to get over there and put a stop to whatever they're doing right now!” I glance at the builder when he speaks, tipping my head, “...Huh? You want to give me a present before we go?”  
I frown when he hands me an oaken club, my eyes widening, “Hey, its that my…?” I hold it up, grinning, “It’s my old club! I can’t believe you lugged that thing all the way here!” I give it a few swings, “But it means alot to me that you did, thanks a lot builder.”  
“Alright then, now that presents are all unwrapped, shall we pay those two a visit?” I smile, the builder nods and hurries away, climbing over rubble.  
I follow behind him, pausing when we approach a vehicle, “Whoa! This thing’s crazy! When did you get this good at building stuff eh?”  
The builder smiles proudly as he climbs into it, patting the seat next to him. I frown, “Sorry builder, i’m gonna stay right here on solid ground. Hargon might come back here and I’ll be here to give him a good ol’ fashioned beating! You can come back and get me after you scope things out, I gotta make sure everything is all good down here!”  
The builder frowns but nods, starting up the vehicle and letting it hover in the air. I start to turn away, pausing when he speaks, “Pfft! I’ll be fine, builder! See you in just a minute!” I call over my shoulder, hearing him grunt his response before flying away.  
I watch him go over my shoulder and glance at the remnants of what once was Hargon’s mighty castle, grasping my club. I explore carefully, heart pounding in fear that I’ll somehow fall into another illusion. I glance around, thoughtful as I continue exploring. I’m happy to have finally apologized to the builder, unable to stand being mad at him. I sigh deeply, kicking the rubble, “What was I thinking sending him out there! Anything down here is dead!” I groan.  
I glance towards where the builder has gone, seeing my alter ego turn at his presence. I can hear the beast from here, feeling my heart pound in my throat.  
_T H E V E S T I G E L I V E S. . . B U T N O T F O R L O N G. I S T H A T W H Y Y O U C O M E ? T O S E E K D E A T H ? Y O U W O U L D S H U N T H E P R I V E L I A G E O F W I T N E S S I N G T H E E N D O F T H E W O R L D ? S O B E I T. I F T H A T I S Y O U R W I S H I W I L L G L A D L Y G R A N T I T !_  
He lets out a roar that rattles the earth, feeling my body tremble. What have I done? I take off in a run, letting out a yell, “Builder! Builder!” I wail, fear causing my voice to crack.  
He can’t possibly fight that thing on his own! I watch worriedly, shaking my head, “No, No, no, he’s okay. He’s got the herbs I made him, he’s got lasers and he can fly! He’s got this…” I reassure myself, pausing when I hear a familiar voice.  
“Why do you cower here and let the wretched builder fight your battle? Do you tremble at the sight of your true self? Does your humanity hinder you just as I presumed?” Hargon sneers, watching me.  
I grip my club harder at the sight of him, “I’m not scared of you! I’m here to bash your stupid face in!” I yell, attempting to swing at him.  
Hargon doesn’t move, “Rather impulsive and naive for someone who knows I'm nothing but an illusion. No matter, you can swing till your heart’s content. Our almighty lord of ruin will destroy all...”  
I huff, “Then why did you come down here? To laugh at me? Your new buddy probably wants you holding his hand.”  
“Perhaps,” Hargon says thoughtfully, “But yet, I thought it would be a delight to see the last inkling of humanity be ripped away from you. Maybe then you will finally see the truth of how glorious destruction is.”  
I frown, a sick feeling washing over me, “Wh-what do you mean…?”  
Hargon lets out a laugh, showing me with an outstretched hand something that makes his illusions seem like nothing. The lord of destruction roars in fury, bringing a clawed hand down on the front of the buggy beetle, flipping the vehicle mid air. The builder is flipped as well, his hands fumbling to find his sword or something to grab onto, my heart plummeting just as his weapon does. I stand in horror, unable to believe what i’m seeing as the lord of destruction grabs him mid air, another roar rattling my very core. I scream and turn away from Hargon, taking off in a run as I try to will the buggy back to ground so I can join the fight and save my friend.  
_A P A T H E T I C A T T E M P T A T H E R O I S M . Y O U A R E N O T E V E N W O R T H Y O F S E E I N G T H E E N D F O R Y O U R S E L F . T H E R E I S N O E S C A P I N G F A T E . T H E R E I G N O F R U I N I S U P O N U S._  
Hargon’s laughter haunts me as I race to the edge of the rubble, left to watch in horror as the builder is tossed tauntingly in the beasts hands. I scream but I am unable to be heard, tears burning my eyes. The lord of destruction proceeds to toss the builder back down to earth, my eyes hardly able to catch up as he hits the ground with force, clouds of dust puffing up from the sheer strength of the impact. “Builder!” I cry, trying to hurry to his side.  
I freeze when I process the fact that the buggy is still in the air, glancing up only to yell when it comes falling to the ground as well. I gasp as it falls on top the builder, more dust filling the air as it bounces off my friend’s already broken body, flipping and rolling somewhere else. The sound of metal tearing and the sound of bones crunching makes me nearly faint, waiting a long moment before I wail and race to his side, the sight of his body causing tears to fall. Blood dribbles down his chin and he coughs weakly, hope filling my chest at the fact he was still alive, “B-Builder…!?”  
He looks up at me, his blue eyes foggy. I smile weakly, sniffling and crouching down beside him, “Hey, you still got those herbs…? I think you’re gonna need them. That was quite a blow…”  
His smile breaks my heart, red dribbling down from his head, blonde and red-streaked hair falling over his face. He breathes heavily, his chest rising and falling awkwardly. I fumble around my pockets, searching for some medicinal herbs for him. I smile when I find them, a weak whine escaping me when he refuses. I frown, “What do you mean by save them? I don’t need them… You do! Come on! Eat them so we can go kick Hargon’s butt! Come on buddy, don’t let them be the boss of you…”  
He shakes his head, setting a trembling hand on my shoulder. I huff at his words, my heart aching, “You’re ridiculous! You’re gonna get through this, everyone is counting on us! You… You can’t die on me builder…” I shake him when he slumps, blinking at me slowly.  
His smile is weak and sends pain through my heart, “Please just eat them… I can’t possibly fight them on my own! You need to get up, what will I tell Lulu? You saved me and now it’s my turn to save you. Get up, help me push the buggy back on its wheels, kick some butt and come home with me!” I tip my head when he speaks in a soft voice, shaking my head as I can no longer hide my tears, “No! You’re wrong! I know I already saved you once and I'm gonna do it again! And I'll do it over and over again! You’re my best friend and I need you so stop messing around!” My voice cracks, “Y-You’re making me mad now! Get up!” I push him again, wincing when he lets out a pained noise from the touch.  
The builder shakes his head again, blue eyes darting away as he grabs something off the ground. He then grabs my hand in shaky fingers, pushing the buggy beetle’s keys gently into my hand and nodding at me with a warm but meek smile. Tears fall harder, shaking my head again. He intertwines his fingers with mine as I glance at the blood that runs down his face, a broken sob escaping me, “Are you out of your mind? I can’t drive that thing alone! Builder, p-please… P-please, don’t do this to me…” I cry weakly, “We’ve been through everything together and you know what? We’ll save the whole damn world together… I would go to the end and back for you and you quite literally did for me… Don’t give up now, p-please, d-do it for me…?”  
I freeze when he merely leans up and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. He buries his face in my neck, his hair tickling my ear. I hesitate but wrap my arms around him as well, wanting to ask what the gesture is. I pause when I feel his chest press against mine, feeling his broken ribs. He breathes hard, trembling with him when I feel tears fall down his face and onto my neck. I wish I could trade bones with him. I wish I could simply swap places with him… I wish I could be the one dying in his arms. It should be me anyway. It’s always been my job to protect him and I failed him.  
“I’m sorry b-builder...“ I sniffle, squeezing him closer, the motion feeling natural.  
He’s quiet, just holding me close. I can hear him breathing softly, my eyes wandering back to the wrecked buggy. I let out a soft laugh as the builder’s grip weakens, “Haha, I get it. It's another joke! Very funny, you really had me there! Really had me going… Eat the herbs now, jokes over…”  
I feel my heart stop in my chest when he exhales shakily before he lets go of me, slumping against my body. I wait for what feels like years, waiting and waiting for him to take another breath. To my pain, he never does. I let out a scream, pushing him away from me. I stumble to my feet, the world spinning around me as I struggle for breath. Tears pour, feeling my heart shatter inside my chest. Fury and pain bubble through my senses, pulling at my hair. He can’t be… I look back down at him, his body slumped against a shattered wall, the blood dried on his pale lips. I gasp again at the sight, squeezing my eyes shut, “I-i can’t… I-I can’t breathe…” I sputter, hardly able to remain standing, “wh-what’s happening to me…?” Hiccups burst out of me violently, holding my chest against the pain.  
I turn away, breathing hard and trying to see through the blur of tears, “I-I’m so sorry!! I failed y-you! B-Builder… I-i’m so sorry…”  
I pause when I see the wrecked buggy beetle, wiping my eyes shakily. I inhale hard, glancing at the last the last thing builder gave me, the memory of his shaky fingers holding mine causing tears to fall again. The keys sit heavy in my palm, sniffling and narrowing my eyes at hargon and the master of destruction in the distance, “M-maybe I didn’t fail you completely… I’ll avenge you Builder, or die trying…” I breathe, carefully heading over to the vehicle.  
Surprisingly, it’s not that hard to roll onto its wheels again, carefully setting the keys down in the seat. I go to climb into it, ignoring the huge dents in it’s hull. It’ll still fly I bet, it’ll be fine. I pause, glancing back briefly towards the builder’s final resting place. I can’t just leave him there can I? I hesitate, trying to convince myself to just get in the damn car and go. But before I can blink I'm at his side once again, breathing hard and sniffling again. I wipe my eyes as I carefully bury him under the rubble, doing my best to give him some dignity. The task is painful but it is eventually done, sniffling when I can see him no more. I clutch his book of blueprints in my fingers, wishing I was better at listening to myself. I shouldn’t have taken it but yet, he wouldn’t want his ideas to be gone with him… Would he? I wipe my eyes, “He won’t mind…” I croak, holding it to my chest as I hurry back to the beetle.  
I drop the book down beside me, unable to quite let go of it. It’s the last breath of life the builder has, the last spark of genius he can offer the world. Yet, he guarded it so fiercely. I know he’s slapped my hand more times than I can count for trying to look… Would he be mad at me for taking it? Or is it different now. I suppose I'll just keep it as a reminder of him, I won’t read it. I know I'm a liar as soon as I think it, shaking my head. I grab the keys, grunting grimly. I have more things to worry about. I start up the buggy, squeaking when it chokes but takes flight, a laugh escaping me, “Definitely his best build! This things insane!” I grin and carefully push on the gas, excitement filling my veins when it zooms forward.  
My tears soon dry, the pain fading into a deep anger. Hargon will find out that messing with my best friend will not end well for him. Lulu is counting on me, I can’t choke now. If i’m coming back empty handed, I better have at least done something legendary. I gradually learn the controls of the buggy beetle, enjoying the thrill of blasting it’s lasers. I soon approach the two, gritting my teeth as I fire at the lord of destruction. He stops mid swipe, glancing at me. The annoyance isn’t difficult to detect, huffing at the two. I carefully stand up, standing in the dented part of the buggy beetle, facing the two, “Hey! I’ve got a bone to pick with you!” I growl, setting my hands on my hips.  
Hargon huffs, “You have a lot of audacity to face me alone! You wish to perish just as your friend?” he cackles.  
The lord of destruction responds in kind, raising his hand to send me plummeting to my doom as well. I know what to expect, grabbing my club and swinging at him and jerking his claw away. I step back, carefully using my foot to steer and bash the buttons. I nearly lose my footing a few times when the lord of ruin begins his attacks. I fend off giant boulders with my club, avoiding his swipes and using the lasers. He roars balls of flames at me, struggling to avoid them as they burn at my clothes. I wince, feeling my jacket burn. I nearly fall when the beast stops, shielding his body with his wings, a huge wave of suction neary bowling me over. I hop back into the seat, focusing on steering for a moment. I will not be an easy defeat. I narrow my eyes warily, breathing heavy from the damage I've taken. I pat down the flames on my jacket, pausing when a purple haze surrounds the beast, the lasers no longer working. I frown and bash my fist into it, the beast roaring hard enough I could’ve fell if I wasn’t in the seat. The lord of destruction grins, fangs glimmering. I throw a hand up to protect myself when he barrels more attacks at me, feeling my health drain fast. Steering past the attacks is nearly impossible, breathing hard. I pause when Hargon appears before the buggy, grinning as he laughs, “What do you make of the Master’s true power? Fearsome is it not?”  
I grab the steering wheel, yanking myself up over it and standing on the front end, “Shut your trap, Hargon! Why do you wanna destroy everything anyway? What do you hope to achieve?  
Hargon merely chuckles, “An imbecile could never hope to comprehend such lofty ambitions as mine!”  
I grab my club, “Well, I suppose I'll just do the only thing an imbecile can!” I then proceed to bash the club over his head, grinning at the “oof!” of pain that escapes him.  
Hargon snarls, “I-Insolet wrench! You will live to regret that... before you die!”  
My palms sweat as I grip the club, tossing my head over my shoulder to talk to the builder, my eyes watering at the reminder my friend was gone. I tuck my weapon away and plop back down in the seat. Despite what Hargon says, I doubt the lord of destruction is anywhere near full power. Fear crawls in my gut, unsure if I can really do this. The god of destruction towers over me, his wings beating and eyes glowing an evil red. I gulp and glance at the book of blueprints, feeling a strange warmth flood over me. I grip the steering wheel harder, pulling out some medicinal herbs and eating them to get my strength up. I try the lasers again, snarling as they just bounce harmlessly off the forcefield he made around himself. I rack my brain for ideas on how to take him on, his attacks brutal and harsh. When hargon appears again I pull myself back up on the hood again, ignoring Hargon’s laughter, “Do you not see that you’re utterly powerless? Do you not comprehend that death awaits you?”  
I wipe blood off my lip, raising my head defiantly, and planting my feet, “I think you’re the one who doesn't get it, Hargon! What do you think is gonna happen when everything’s destroyed?” I bark, watching him carefully, “The children of Hargon will cease to exist! Your teachings, everything you believe in will be gone!”  
Hargon laughs hard, his grin widening, “I know it-and I welcome it! I am already dead. The scions of erdrick made sure of that. But I shall not go alone- they too shall die! Their dreams, their beliefs- Everything will be reduced to nothingness! It is happening as we speak, can you not feel the fabric of the world dissolving all around you? Is it not a most glorious sensation? I must bear witness to the destruction of this world- to the destruction of everything! I will watch as I myself is destroyed! This is what I want! What I've always wanted! Form is not forever- it destined to disintegrate. Creation and destruction are in constant opposition, ceasely vying for superiority. Destruction is destined to destroy creation forever and there is nothing you can do to change that!”  
I shake my head at him, “No, you’re wrong… About creation and destruction… I saw what happened on Furrowfield, on Khrumbul-dun, on Moonbrooke… When builder built the Deitree, the pubs, the castle- whatever he made. It changed things for the better!” his name stings my eyes but I keep my voice strong, “And when the Deitree got destroyed or when Babs got turned to stone, or your armies attacked us that changed us too…! We worked harder! We got better!” I can't help but grin, even with my tears, “Destruction and creation both have the power to change our lives. They’re not opposites- they’re the same!” I glance at the builder’s book, feeling warmth wash over me, wiping my eyes.  
“Silence!” Hargon yells, “You have rambled long enough!”  
I gasp when Hargon blasts the buggy with a burst of energy, stumbling and falling into my seat, looking up at him with wide eyes. He laughs, smiling widely, “Your end is nigh! The master will reduce you to motes of dust!”  
I grumble, “oof… for a dead guy, Hargon’s still got a lot of life left in him…” I eat more herbs, letting my mind churn for an idea on how to break through the lord of destruction’s forcefield.  
I duck when huge bursts of purple energy rattle the buggy, groaning. His attacks keep getting stronger and stronger, leaving me to just fumble for any idea on how to strike back. I peek up at Hargon when he returns to mock, “Your persistence amuses me. Are you so afraid to die?” He grunts at me as I climb right back onto the hull to face him, “You could have been a god! You could have been the one who brought about this beautiful oblivion! Why would you defy your destiny?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” tears prick at the corner of my eyes, sniffling and glaring at Hargon, “Why would anyone follow the fate someone else laid out for them when they can make their own instead!”  
Hargon shakes his head, “Fools to the bitter end! By some miracle you do manage to defeat us, what then? Will you return to that world of illusion and begin building again? How will you even do so? The builder is dead and gone! Pah, You humans always crave more- you always need more! No matter how much you build it’ll never be enough… And in the end, nothing lasts forever. All of your wondrous works are destined for destruction. It will be as if they had never been built in the first place!”  
I laugh, shaking my head, “An interesting thought, i’ll give you that. But that’s not why we build! Even if everything breaks we’ll keep building. We build because we want too! Because it’s fun! And even with B-Builder gone, we will keep building because he lit a fire in our hearts! He taught us building is fun, he taught us how to create and truly enjoy ourselves! We don’t need him to guide us, our love for building is enough!” i club Hargon again, grunting, “Come on Hargon… Tell us the truth… When you were alive is there anything you really wanted to do?”  
“I, I, beg your-”  
I cut him off, “You know what I mean. You wanted to make something. You wanted to destroy everything so you could create a world. Your perfect world.”  
The evil priest shakes his head, “No... You’re wrong…”  
“You’re no different than Builder.”  
Hargon growls, shaking his head, “No different from that accursed builder? Preposterous! He and I are nothing alike! Nothing!”  
I smile, setting my hand on my hip, “You know what Hargon? You’re not actually a bad builder yourself. The world you built was only an illusion but a pretty convincing one while it lasted.”  
“Insolent little-”  
I interrupt him again, “If it wasn’t for you, builder and I would have never met. Without the world you made, I would've never realized how fun building really is! Look Hargon, your times almost up. But in your next life, I hope you get to make a few good friends. I'm speaking from experience. Even if you took my best friend from me, I think you deserve a friend too.” I smile kindly before gripping my club, grunting as I thwack him over the head hard, hearing him groan in response.  
“Making friends? Building for fun? The thought alone makes me want to retch… However… If… and only if… you somehow manage to defeat the lord of destruction all by yourself, I will consider… what you said…” Hargon slumps and breathes heavily before fading away.  
I grunt at his death, narrowing my eyes at the lord of destruction. Now what? I grip my club, studying the beast before me. I gulp worriedly, heart racing. My lasers still don’t work to my disdain, feeling a surge of hopelessness wash over my senses. I glance down at the builder’s book of blueprints, feeling a whimper in my throat, “Oh builder… give me strength…”  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice the lord of destruction lower his forcefield, hope surging once again. Whether the action was intentional or accidental I'll never know but… It's enough. I spin and grip my club tightly, feeling tears fill my eyes as I crouch, saving my energy. I glance over my shoulder at the book and grin, leaping off the buggy in a mighty push...

I drive through the portal in the buggy beetle, trembling weakly. Pain throbs through my senses, stumbling as I nearly fall out of the car. I breathe hard as I face the residents of the isle of awakening, their expressions hopeful. Lulu and the hairy hermit grin at me, cheers of my name going up. The cheers make me nauseous, barely able to even hold myself up. Soon their eyes fixate behind me, waiting for the portal to open back up and the builder to return. We’re all waiting for the same thing aren’t we? Lulu glances at me, leaving me winded as three simple words burst the dam, “Malroth? Where’s builder?”  
When the tears fall, they don’t stop. Violent sobs wrack my body, suddenly unable to breathe. I hiccup, everyone processing the horrors that awaited us on the other side. “H-He…” I fumble, unable to speak through the sobs that make my body shake.  
I hate crying in front of everyone. Their eyes are everywhere. Lulu whimpers weakly and wraps her arms around me tight, “H-he saved us?”  
I nod, pushing at her weakly, “D-don’t touch me… I-I… W-what is this?” I choke.  
“A hug.” Lulu whispers, hugging me tightly, “And you… You are feeling grief Malroth…”  
“Out of all things h-he’s made me feel th-this is by far the worst…” I cry, burying my face into her neck and crying harder, hugging her tighter.  
I notice the glint of tears on Lulu’s face, her body trembling in my grasp. I sniffle and lift my head meekly, seeing the residents crying as well. I hiccup, my eyes settling on the Hairy Hermit. His expression is grim, eyes fixated on where the builder had last been seen. The look is my final confirmation.  
The builder is really gone. And I have _never_ cried harder.


	2. The world keeps on moving

Things have been strange without Builder. We’ve adjusted, yeah, but it’s just not the same without him. Creation still flourishes on the isle of awakening, just as one expected. It’s amazing watching the residents rub their heads together on ideas. The Builder’s book of blueprints has inspired many creations and when I first returned, was open to the residents to view and be inspired by. Lulu said everyone deserved to see the builder’s work. She revoked this saying after Bonanzo accidently tore a page and I cried and maybe… punched him in the face, informing me that the book was mine to take care of. I took this heart of course and I never go anywhere without it, sleeping with it under my pillow. Lulu and I both share a house now, a home split in half by a wall and by ambiance. Cool for me, cute for her, and plenty of privacy. This doesn't stop her from barging in my room randomly however. Lucky for her I’m never up to anything mucky. I didn’t like the idea of my own house at first, telling Lulu that the residents had better things to work on. She persisted in her usual perky way and before I knew it they had completed it. I was fine with sleeping in one of the builder’s hotels but she lectured me saying I need a proper home if I was guarding the book. She says its all for the book but I think she’s really just being nice. No matter, this bed really is comfy. Currently that's where I am, lying on my stomach in bed with the book. The book is full of builder’s personal touch and life, realizing he also used the book as a diary pretty quickly. Sure, it’s loaded with inventions but it's also filled with his adventures and drawings. I had no idea he was much of an artist until recently. There is all kinds of doodles, blueprint sketches, and diary entries, so many I haven’t got through even half of it in the month I've been home. Granted, I can’t read that well but I'm learning to get better everyday. I can’t help but smile at the entries and doodles about me, looking at them whenever I miss him. Currently I hold a pencil and paper in my hands, very carefully tracing builder’s blueprint concepts for the residents. His ideas are free for the residents to use, I'm more than happy to copy them so they can have them but… His diary and his drawings are mine. I haven’t even told Lulu about it. I don’t think I will at all honestly. A little secret between Builder and I. I squeak when I hear the door slams open, jerked out of my thoughts as the door bangs against the wall. I groan when I realize in my startlement I made a mark on my blueprint, grumbling at the fact the thin tracing paper tore under the sudden rough movement. I look up and scowl at the pink haired girl, “My blueprint is ruined.”  
Lulu pouts, “I’ll help you redraw it later! I want you to help me with something!” She says excitedly, clasping her hands together.  
I groan but sit up, “What is it?” I tip my head curiously.  
“You know all those paint buckets that are just lying around?”  
“Yeah?” I get up, carefully tucking the book underneath my mattress.  
Lulu excitedly shows me her hand, her nails a painted pink, “You can make your nails pretty colors! A proper use for them if I do say so myself, which I do!”  
I chuckle, setting a hand on my hip, “That’s pretty cool but what's it got to do with me?”  
I gasp when she grabs my wrist, pulling me eagerly, “I’m gonna practice on you silly! Now come on, you don’t wanna stay cramped in this stuffy house all day reading that silly old book!”  
“It's not silly!” I groan but follow, “you’re lucky I have nothing better to do today.”  
“Pfft, you never do.” Lulu chuckles and drags me along, eventually arriving at our location.  
I groan but pull off my gloves, letting her take my hand. The feeling o the brush against my nails is a strange feeling, glancing to see her coating them in a glossy black. I smile and set my head in my free palm, glancing out the window. I close my eyes halfway, eyes studying the scene outside. A field filled with plump cabbages is the first thing I see, tipping my head at the villagers as they work. They're too busy tilling and watering the crops to notice me, lifting my head when Lulu speaks, “Done.”  
I glance and smile at her handiwork, my nails covered in layers of glossy black I carefully pick away any excess, feeling her grab my hand and yank off my glove before applying more paint. I start to zone out again, hearing her voice yet again, “You know staying inside all day isn’t healthy.”  
I sigh and turn towards her, “What do you care? I’m productive!”  
“Yes but…” Lulu sighs, silver eyes looking up to study my face, “I know it's tough without Builder, Malroth, I know you’re struggling the most but you can’t hide all the time. You’ll never feel any better if you’re always worrying about what could have been. I’m going to visit the other islands to see how they’re fairing and you’re coming with me. I need a bodyguard and I've heard you're the best.” Her voice leaves room for no objection.  
I sigh, ignoring how much the comment stings, “Damn right i’m the best.”  
Lulu smiles, “Lulutopia’s queen needs her royal guard!”  
“Hey!” I can’t help but smile back, “I thought we agreed we weren’t calling it that!”  
“Well I lied.” She snickers and gets up, turning away, “Now let your nails dry and meet me at the dock.” She chirps, skipping out the door.

I smile and greet Brownbeard with a wave, watching Lulu discuss her luggage with him. I roll my eyes and step onto the boat, feeling it rock under my feet. I breathe in, loving the sea air more than I care to admit, as I climb up onto the front end of the boat. I plop down and wait on the other two, almost expecting to hear Builder make a comment about my eagerness for a boat ride. Lulu boards after she sees I did, “you’re not bringing anything?”  
I don’t even turn my head, “Nope.”  
She sounds utterly flabbergasted, “Not even a coat for moonbrooke?”  
“I survived the first time didn’t I?”  
I ignore her soft snicker of, “hardly,” before she turns away to finish getting ready. It feels like ages before I feel the boat lurch forward, watching water splash up against the hull. I can’t help but smile as we head out into the open ocean, feeling a deep sense of peace wash through me. Sea water sprays gently against my cheeks, the wind blowing over my dampened face and rustling my hair. I breathe deeply, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in a long while. Lulu was right, getting out really is nice. The sea air has a salty tang to it, careful to keep my legs folded neatly under me and my hands in my lap as the boat rocks along. It sways gently, a rhythmic motion that soothes me to my core. The tranquility of it all is so nice, having almost forgotten how much of a simple joy this is. I can hear Lulu and Brownbeard talking behind me, mumbling about being close to Furrowfield. I cast my gaze out to the sea ahead, spotting the island not far away. The Deitree still stands tall, casting its health over the land. As much as I love the sea, stretching once we arrive is a great feeling too. Furrowfield isn’t very interesting for me, letting Lulu do the talking. I avoid any conversation that isn’t just small talk, knowing what they want to know. What happened between you and Builder? How did he...? How’d you defeat Hargon all on your own? So many questions, each one so much more painful than the last. Thankfully, I manage to avoid them all. Their eyes on me is the only thing I feel, more than grateful to find out they’re fine and we can head to the dock. Lulu looks at me as she boards the boat, “You should talk to them, they're more your friends than mine.”  
“They’re gonna ask me questions.” I reply, more gruffly than intended.  
Lulu frowns but says nothing more, leaving me to climbing up to my spot. She goes back to Brownbeard and I try to clear my head, breathing in salt air. It helps.

The boat sways on our way to Khrumbul-Dun, the cool water against my face turning to a pleasant warmth. The air becomes comfortably hot, warming my skin and heating up my skimpy jacket. We dock and I trot behind Lulu as we approach the town. I glance at the gold bar, the huge Goldirox head making me smile. Part of me wonders if Builder is with him, watching over the islands lovingly. A warmth flares up in the pit of my stomach in response to the thought, a fire that makes me stand a little taller. As strange as it is, I'm suddenly sure he isn’t with Goldirox. I shake my head dismissively at the thought, glancing over at the Silver bar pool. A swim does sound nice… But, the miners will be all over me there. I watch as Lulu walks around, quietly heading up to the gold bar despite myself. I carefully climb up to the top and hide away until Lulu calls me, looking up at the giant Goldirox head. The fire still lurks in my stomach, quietly running my fingers across the gold. I turn when Lulu yells again, running over to her. She looks at me, “You’re talking in moonbrooke, no more hiding.” She pouts, boarding.  
I climb into my spot, sighing, “Okay, I promise.”  
Lulu turns her attention back to Brownbeard once again when we set sail, leaving me to my usual sea admiring activities. I stare down into the water, watching it splash up against the hull, often up into my face. My reflection is shaky at best, sighing deeply. The waves are a little rougher approaching moonbrooke, the boat rocking faster just like my beating heart. I don’t want to think about my best friend's loss, I don’t want anyone to look at me like it's my fault. I don’t want their pity. I narrow my eyes and wince when cold air nips at my flesh, the water splashing icily up against me. I glance behind me to see Lulu sliding on a huge puffy red jacket, finding myself rubbing my arms against the cold. I glare when I see Moonbrooke, curling my fingers into a ball as I remember my time there. Betrayal, suspicion, bloodshed, fights... My fight with Builder stings just thinking about it even though he has long forgiven me. The cold of the action chilled me more deeply than the cell, my heart having broken at the thought of his betrayal. I tell myself it’s snow that dampens my eyes, remembering the feeling of yelling at him. My words had felt like daggers in my own mouth, cutting us both deeply. I feel as though my wounds run deeper, ripping apart my insides and slowly bleeding out every moment he isn’t here. The hurt in his eyes haunted me then and still does now, swallowing hard. I gasp when we dock, startled out of my thoughts and nearly falling into the icy water. I hop up, stumbling to solid ground, my words falling out of my mouth, “So we’re just talking to the king and a few villagers right?? Then we’re outta here?” I walk past Lulu quickly, snow crunching under foot.  
“Whoa hey! Slow down!”  
I ignore her, quickly heading into the cavern, marble and stone surrounding me once I step in. My breath comes out in rapid short breaths, heart racing. Tears sting against the cold, gulping them down. I freeze when I feel Lulu grab my arm, the grip firm enough to stop me in my tracks. I look at her, feeling a tear escape. Her annoyance fades, her expression softening, “We’ll be fast, I promise.” She says softly, giving a light squeeze before going on ahead.  
The grip is somehow comforting, feeling leveled. I wipe my eyes, focusing on calming down before I follow closely behind her, seeing the crumbled back wall of the castle up ahead. We step inside, my eyes gazing over the busy life of the castle dwellers. Lulu looks at me, her pity annoying me, “You can go for a walk, Malroth.”  
Normally, I’d stay solely to spite her but my racing heart tells me I need to, nodding gratefully and turning away, “Thank you…”  
Lulu smiles kindly and skips away, leaving me to breathe. I fiddle with my belt anxiously and decide I could go visit Midenhall. A far enough trek I suppose. I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one wants to follow.  
“Ah, Malroth my boy!”  
I freeze, paling to see the king of Moonbrooke standing before me. My heart pounds hard in my throat, gulping, “Hi, uh, Lulu is looking for you…”  
The king frowns, “Well, yes but I wanted to talk to you of course!”  
“I can’t really-” I try to step around him, forcing an awkward smile when he just moves back in my path.  
“How are things? I know you were in a rough spot with Builder and everything since you've been here last…” The king starts, oblivious to the pain his words cause, “I can’t imagine how terrible it must be knowing he went in for you and wasn’t able to return… I know how it feels though.”  
I grit my teeth, feeling my ears grow hot and tears waver at the edge of my vision, “You have no idea how it feels.”  
His majesty doesn’t notice my tears, “A shame really, Builder was such a great friend to all. I know you two loved each other dearly, I do always keep your health in mind. This great tragedy must be the hardest for you.”  
His pity feels like a slap in the face, a low noise of warning escaping, “I do not want to talk about this.”  
My mind runs rampant, feeling a bubble of panic surge in my throat. Builder always loved you… And you let him down.  
Tears spill against my will, hearing Lulu yell in the edges of my senses, “Malroth! Your majesty please-”  
The King of Moonbrooke casts his gaze over me, the pity in his eyes enough to make my blood boil, “Don’t cry my boy, Builder wouldn’t want this. He traded his life for yours after all yes? He must have thought you belong here more than he.” He sets his hand on my shoulder, “You must be strong.”  
Everything in me screams to stay still, to just shrug off his words like they didn't burn like acid on my skin. I try and gulp down my words but they dribble out faster than I can help, “No! You don’t have any idea what Builder wanted! You know NOTHING about us!” I wrench back from his touch and push him away from me, breathing hard, “I don’t want your stupid pity! You don’t have the slightest clue what he wanted!”  
His majesty winces, startled by my tone. I can hardly breathe, seeing Lulu racing to my side. The soldiers stare at me, shocked that I would dare shove their king. I don't care, I don't care, I don't, I don't… I point a finger at him, ignoring Lulu’s attempt to calm me, “And you have NO idea how it feels! You didn’t have your best friend die in your arms, you didn’t feel his broken chest against yours and didn’t wipe the blood off his face! You don’t go to bed every night knowing he died because of you. If I had gone with him instead of scoping for an ambush he would be here right now!”  
Lulu looks at me in horror, having heard none of this. I had never told anyone what truly happened beside the hairy hermit, her tears falling just at the mental picture. I plant my feet, looking away from her, “You never had to bury him all by yourself and then fix the whole world by yourself. You don't have to tell the world their hero is dead. You don’t wake up screaming in the middle of the night, you don’t have to feel the eyes of everyone who pities you and looks at you differently over it, you don’t hear the whispers when you walk by, you don’t live every moment knowing if you reacted differently he’d be okay. You didn’t see the bloody tears in his eyes, the tremble in his voice as he gave you his keys and told you he was going to die. You don’t spend every day wishing it were you! You don’t know me, you don’t know him, and you certainly don’t know how I feel!” The malice in my tone even hurting me.  
Lulu whimpers, grabbing my hand as I side step him, “Malroth, wait, please-”  
“Don’t touch me.” I wrench my arm back, the world spinning.  
Panic swells in my senses as I look at everyone, realizing how horrible my outburst was. A broken sob burps out of me, my mouth burning, “I-Im sorry!”  
Lulu reaches for me again, her eyes filled with worry, but I wrench away, wiping my eyes with arm, “I-I didn’t mean too I just-” The tears don’t stop, body heaving with the force of my sobs.  
Everyone comes closer to see what was going on, finding myself feeling like I'm trapped underwater. My reactions feel slow and everything sounds muffled, hardly able to get air into my lungs. I jerk away, knowing only one thing: I need out of here.  
I spin on my heels and take off in a sprint. I don’t even know where i’m headed, the cold air harsh outside the warmth of the castle. Lulu screams for me somewhere behind me, unable to even process what she’s saying. I just keep running. Snow crunches underfoot and the world blurs by faster than I can process and before I know it Moonrooke is far behind me. I pass the monster ship, the monster camps, soon so far out I don’t even know where I am. I collapse the moment I stop running, holding my stomach as my body violently shakes with my sobs. Each one hurts more than the last, heaving and crying so hard I swear I could vomit. I slump into the snow, shivering.  
Pain sears through my chest, my throat feeling tight. I glance around me, the cold nipping at my skin. I don’t recognize a thing, snow continuing to fall around me. I push myself up and gulp, watching a flock of stark ravens. They tilt their heads at me, staring deeply. I wipe my eyes, suddenly aware of how cold it is. I push myself up and walk around, my mind shifting away from my grief to worry about where I am. Am I lost? I rub my eyes again, shivering. I want Builder’s book. My fingers flex at my sides as I explore, just wishing I had it here. I call for Lulu, the king, anyone who might have came to find me. Guilt claws at me, hating my outburst. What a lousy replacement for Builder huh? This thought hurts more than most, gritting my teeth. Anger surges through my senses, feeling icy tears dribble. I grab my hammer, gifted to me by the hermit, and smash it up against a nearby wall, letting out a frustrated scream as the blocks fall. I screamed at the king, I avoided all my friends, I'm stressing Lulu out and I am no hero. I am not fit to ever fit in the place Builder had. I’m so sorry my friend. The cold aches, sinking deep into my bones. The wind whips my ponytail occasionally, grumbling as I put my hammer away, solving the problem pretty quickly. I glance around me again, seeing the stark ravens casually studying me. I grumble and give a glare before I try to head the way I had come, mind trying to come up with a proper apology for everyone. I stop when snow smacks me in the back of my head, a huge shiver coming over me when it slides underneath my clothes. I spin and glare, the ravens watching me. I swear I can see the mischief in their beady little eyes. I huff and turn away, managing to get a few paces before I’m covered in snow again. I spin another time and charge at them, watching as they scatter, “Damn birds!”  
They wait for me to walk away before dumping more snow on me, swearing under my breath. When I charge at them again I trip, the ground rushing up to meet me. My head hurts after I land, glaring at the birds as they caw. I bet they’re mocking me. They circle above me before landing a little while away, feeling my teeth chatter as I glare. I rub at my skin, their snow tossing making the cold worse. I move away from them, my legs shaking. How long have I been gone anyway? I ignore the birds as they continue tossing snow at me, trying to figure out how long has passed. Why didn’t I do that earlier? I rub my temple, eyes scouring over the treetops. The sun is setting. I’ve been out here for an hour or two at least. I guess running this far does take some time doesn’t it? I laugh to spite myself, feeling worry crawl in the back in my mind. What if they can’t find me…?

Night has settled now, the temperature dropping and sky turning dark. My skin grows hot, fighting the urge to take off my clothes to combat the heat. The stark ravens have left me alone by now, their flock in a nearby tree. Really, the cold isn’t so terrible. I just need somewhere to sleep, grumbling at how muddled my thoughts are. Monsters have come out, seeing some sleeping slimes in the distance. I find myself a spot by the side of the mountain, burying myself in the snow. I wrap my arms around myself, scowling quietly at how hot the snow feels. I watch as the stark raven’s suddenly take flight, grogginess making me only have my eyes open halfway. They leave as a powie-yowie and a hammerhood come by, my eyes hurting too much to pay much attention. I close my eyes, only hearing bits of the conversation. I curl my fingers into my stomach, the touch warm against my cold environment.  
“I’m surprised the illusion is still up even if it it shakey… Hargon isn’t holding it together so-”  
“The lord of destruction, er... whatever he is now, tried to fix it. A temporary fix apparently, it's falling apart again. You can feel it.”  
Part of me wants to listen more and hope to remember later but the warmth of my spot lulls me to sleep, hearing the raven’s in the distance.

I groggily wake, my head feeling strangely heavy. I rub my eyes tiredly, immediately realizing how cold I am. I glance around to see I'm in a cave, watching the puff of warm air that comes out of my mouth as I breathe. The cave isn’t the only thing I notice upon looking around, gulping to see I’m surrounded by stark ravens. They all stare at me, feeling my skin crawl under their gaze. I glance up at the realization the extra weight on my head is a bird, the raven locking eyes with me. It hops down and sits in front of me, the only bird without a skull in its talons. Uncommon for its species. I push myself up, flexing my fingers experimentally. I seem okay enough considering I took a snow nap. I glance at the bird, tipping my head and furrowing my brow as it does the same. I lean back against the cave wall, sighing and carefully fixing my ruffled hair. The strange Raven hobbles away after a moment, returning with a whole cabbage. The birds don’t move at all in the presence of food, the only motion being the strange one rolling it towards me. I watch, confused, “is.. Is that for me?”  
The stark raven stares, tipping its head. I reach for the veggie, seeing the bird relax upon me taking it. I smile awkwardly, “thank you…?”  
The birds proceed to scatter, all flying away and leaving me to their meal. I bite into the cabbage, staring at the strange bird. It waits, quietly settling down. I can’t help but wonder if i’d be taking a dirt nap right now if it wasn’t for these birds. I munch on the cabbage and gently reach for the bird, wanting to pet it. It just moves out of reach, as expected. I sigh and lean back against the wall, tipping my head back.  
“Malroth?”  
I freeze at Builder’s voice, a surge of emotions washing over me. I stare at the bird, my words sticking in my throat, “Wh-what did you just say…?”  
The stark raven mimick’s his voice again, “Malroth?”  
I wipe my eyes when I feel tears, smiling sadly, “Aren’t you just a sweet little guy…” I mumble and gently pet them, their blue feathers soft.  
“Malroth??” it squeaks, hopping up and landing on my knee, “Where’s malroth?? Malroth should be here.” it keens, watching me.  
I smile, knowing the words the bird utters are old, probably old enough Builder had been talking to Warwick and Anessa about it. I smile, knowing at the time I was locked away, the info that he was worried about me the whole time was comforting. The raven tips their head thoughtfully at my teary eyed smile, chirping some random words before acquiring a pitch that sounds like Warwick, “He’s fine.” they squeak and hop down, bouncing around, excited by my reaction as they mimicked Builder, “I know but i’m worried about him all alone!”  
I let out a sad laugh and hush the bird, wiping my eyes. Even in the heat of war Builder was still worried about me. It's a pleasant reminder he always looked out for me. I look at the stark raven, feeling the familiar spark of fire in my gut. He still does, watching over me and keeping me safe. I can’t help but grin to myself, giving the remnants of my cabbage to the bird, “Thanks little guy, I really needed that… I think I shall call you Bird.”  
Bird chirps and picks at my leftovers, letting out quiet noises. I hum and close my eyes, relaxed. I look outside, seeing the snow continue to fall outside. I breathe in deeply, cold air filling my lungs and letting me feel the buzz of being alive. I love Builder and he always loved me, the little reminder from Bird making my heart happy. My ears warm, my heart racing and unable to shake the smile off my features. For once I feel truly content, safe in this cave with Bird. I freeze when the stark raven stiffens and proceeds to fly away, my heart sinking. I get up when I hear the marching of soldiers, stumbling outside to see. Those are Moonbrooke soldiers! I grin when I spot Lulu’s pink hair, her silver eyes meeting my red ones. I can hear her gasp even from here, smiling when we race to see each other. I stumble in surprise when she grabs me, “Malroth! Are you okay?? I was so worried!!” she pulls me into a tight hug.  
I smile and hug back gently, “Yeah, i’m fine Lulu-”  
Her expression turns angry, stomping her foot and spraying snow everywhere, “I swear you ever leave like that again!” She punches me hard, wincing, “I’ll kill you!”  
I laugh, rubbing my arm, “Okay, Okay!” I smile and step away from her, “I’m sorry for my outburst, I-”  
Lulu clicks her tongue, setting her hands on her hips, “Shut your mouth, come on, you're probably freezing! I’m surprised your fingers haven’t fallen off!”  
I follow her and the guards when they begin to head back, glancing toward the cave thinking about my new friend Bird, wondering where they went off too, “I had some help…”  
“Help? You’re delusional. There’s no one out here!” Lulu replies.  
I frown but decide not to push it, “Isn’t the king mad at me for yelling at him and running away?”  
The pink haired girl shakes her head, tightening her jacket around herself, “Nope. Well, he kinda was at first... But when you didn’t come back he was really worried. He’s gonna apologize.”  
I sigh, “He doesn’t need to, I just wanna go home. I miss my bed.  
Lulu looks at me, “Pfft, you just want Builder’s book.”  
My cheeks warm, “N-No!”  
“Don’t lie! Besides, I have it here anyway.”  
I stop in front of her, my face hot, “You do??”  
Lulu laughs, grinning, “I knew it! Yes, I knew it’d calm you down so I sent Brownbeard to get it. And an extra jacket. Only maniacs walk around in the cold with skimpy clothes!”  
I scowl but laugh, “Just hand them over alright?”  
She smiles but opens her jacket, seeing her pull an extra big puffy black jacket from a surprisingly big pocket. She hands it to me and waits till I slide it on before handing me Builder’s book. I yank it away from her immediately, hugging it to my chest and smiling as I follow behind. We fall quiet as we head back, feeling my heart race as we approach Moonbrooke, anxious about approaching the king. I carefully button up the coat Lulu gave me, pulling my necklace out of it and letting it lie on top. I carefully tuck my book into the inner pockets, looking up as the soldiers disperse upon entering the castle walls. I stay close to Lulu, glancing at her worriedly. I don’t speak but she knows what I’m about to say, squeezing my arm lightly, “It’ll be alright Mal, i’ll be right here.”  
“Mal?” I tip my head, “That's a new one. Kinda like it.”  
Lulu smiles, chuckling and glancing at the king as he begins to head over here, “I can go back to calling you stinky if you want.”  
I playfully push her, “No! Mal is good.” I turn my attention to his majesty, my words catching in my throat, “I’m sorry-”  
The king frowns, shaking his head and patting my shoulder, “No need Malroth, I am the one who owes you an apology. It is a hard time for all of us, bringing him up so intensively was very rude of me. Not wanting to talk about him so soon is more than strong, you are the strongest man I know by comforting him through his final moments and putting on a brave face for everyone.” his smile is warm, his words genuine and not pitiful, easing me, “I don’t want you ever thinking it should have been you or that you must replace him. You’re a hero in your own right. You’re no builder nor soldier, you’re Malroth: a man with the fighting spirit that will inspire us all forever. Don’t lose track of that. You are beloved, just as he. Builder couldn’t have done anything without your help and we’d be lost without you now.”  
I grin at his words, my heart warming, “Thank you, I’ll try my best for you all.”  
He pats my shoulder before turning away, “Everything you do is your best.” he chuckles and leaves us be.  
I glance over at Lulu, his words making me stand taller, feeling confidence flow in my veins again, “I’m just gonna assume we’re done here? Everythings in tip-top shape?”  
“Yep!” She chirps, giving a polite nod toward the king and heading the way we had come, passing through the marble and snow cavern.  
I follow behind, giving his majesty a grin before we leave, boarding. The boat and sitting in my spot. I shrug off the coat as soon as the rocking ship is in warmer waters, careful to guard Builder’s book. I smile at the cover of the book. “You’re a hero in your own right.”  
The words warm my heart, casting my eyes out to sea as I think about the events that have unfolded in the last day. The fight, nearly freezing to death, Bird, the king’s soothing words. I stretch my arms out as a fuzzy memory crosses my mind, my stomach dropping in my gut as I only just now think about it.  
The illusion is falling apart.


	3. And the adventure begins!

Sleep doesn't come easy to me anymore. I toss around for hours, my mind plagued with the horrors of Malhalla. I stare blankly at the ceiling, running my fingers through my spikes of hair. It’s late, breathing hard as I try and shake the memory of my latest nightmare. I turn my head to stare out the window as I pull out the builder's book, hugging it tight. Moonlight filters in, illuminating my room with a soft white light. The room is quiet besides my breathing, which comes out ragged and uneven. I roll to my side, closing my eyes again. I pull my blankets up over my head, groaning as my eyes merely pop back open. I continue to toss and turn for a while more, pausing when I hear a soft noise. Soft sniffles are hardly audible through the door to Lulu’s room, sitting up. Is she crying…? I get up and carefully cross the room, silently opening the door that links our rooms. She has a light on, the yellow glow illuminating her shaking figure. She’s facing away from me, hunched over in bed with her hands over her eyes. I frown, my heart aching to see her shoulders heave with the force of her sobs, her sniffles gut wrenching. I wait a few moments before I speak, my voice cracking, “Lulu? You good?”  
Lulu squeaks, spinning to look at me. She looks at me for a long moment, face red and wet by her tears. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out for a long time, studying me with misty eyes, “What are you doing up Malroth?” she asks in a quiet voice.

“Nightmares, as usual… You?” I tip my head when she wipes her eyes.

“I… I-I heard you struggling to sleep and thought about what you said in

Moonbrooke… Did… Did he really suffer?”  
My voice cracks again, “Yes but, he seemed content knowing I was there… He smiled at me...”  
Lulu whimpers, glancing down at the floor, wiping her eyes, before she looks at me again, expression hard, “I want to know everything. Thinking that things were simple is a lie I cannot stand. Please, tell me everything. I want to share this burden with you…” she pats the spot beside her, desperation crossing her features when I hesitate, “please, i can’t stand not knowing. You two are all I got…”

I hesitate but sit down next to her, glancing down at the floor. I want to stay quiet, I want to shield her from the horrors like she was just my little sister asking me to tell her a bedtime story but I can’t help myself. My words fall out of my mouth, voice surprisingly strong as I retell our story. Hargon’s illusions, my fuzzy time as the lord of destruction, Builder coming to rescue me, The lord of destruction’s first attempt at taking our lives, my first build, Builder’s tragic end, every little detail. By the time I finish we’re both crying, tears rolling down our cheeks as the sun begins rising in the horizon. Warm yellow light creeps into the floor, both of us deathly silent. Lulu looks at me, eyes glossy, “I know you and Builder were close, way closer than we’ll ever be but… You’re like a brother to me Malroth, i’m always here for you. I know you and Builder had something way deeper than brothers but, I hope my words are meaningful. I’m glad you came back, I was so worried our trio would be broken up… At least when he went, we were all friends again.”  
I smile weakly, “Thanks Lulu… You know, when I was lost in Moonbrooke I heard something crazy from some monsters…”  
Lulu tips her head, “Crazy? How so?”  
“Well, I came across an off group of stark ravens. They kept tossing snow at me and when I passed out from the cold they like, rescued me.”  
She watches me with interest, crossing her legs indian style, “Why would some monsters rescue you? How?”  
I shrug, “I don’t know. I had fallen asleep in the snow and when I woke up again I was in a cave surrounded by them! One was sitting on my head when I woke up and it didn’t have a skull!”

Lulu frowns, “Stark Ravens always have a skull? They give each other skulls as a symbol of their love and they always have lovers.”  
“Well this one didn’t and it said some strange things to me but- i’m getting off track, the monsters-” I glance up at her, seeing her squinted eyes. I feel my stomach drop; she isn’t believing what I'm saying, “The monsters walked past me when I was trying to sleep in the snow… They said the illusion is falling apart again-”  
“Malroth, I think you should go to bed.” Lulu frowns, running her fingers through her hair.  
“No! I’m serious! Lulu, I think something is wrong-”  
I flinch at the hostility in her eyes, seeing the fear hidden in her eyes, “Get out. I think you just dreamt that.”  
I reach for her, whining, “hey, please-!” I gasp when she grabs me by the ear, yanking me to my feet, “Ow! Ow! S-Stop it! Lulu, I really do think they’re right, I can feel it too! Our world isn’t stable!”  
“Stop trying to scare me Malroth.” She tosses me into my room, letting go of my ear, “It’s not funny.”  
I grunt when I hit the ground, staring up at her, “Why would I joke when we were just talking!”  
Lulu ignores me, slamming the door as she returns to her room. I let out an angry grunt as I get up, pacing to ease myself, livid by her sudden change in demeanor. I pause when I hear a soft chirp, glancing over my shoulder. Sure enough it's the little stark raven, staring at me as it perches on my windowsill. I frown, walking over and leaning against the wall, watching them, “Oh hey Bird. Seems like an awful long flight from Moonbrooke just to see me.”  
The skull-less raven stares at me before it keens my name, builder’s voice chilling me to my core, watching as they take flight again. I grab the windowsill and watch Bird as they go, my eyes following them as they fly up toward the peak of the isle of the awakening. The sun rises slowly over the mountains, the sunrise illuminating my new friend’s blue feathers. I blink slowly, huffing. Lulu is a fool. Something is wrong and it's my job to stop it. Part of me wants to go talk to the hairy hermit now but i know he’s asleep, as is everyone. It’ll be a couple more hours before anyone at all is awake anyway. I yawn, grumbling as I lie down in bed. I will go talk to him in a few hours, unable to let this fester any longer. We could all be doomed and I'm the only one to stop it.

My hammer is heavy against my back as I walk, Lulu beside me. She hasn’t said a word about our earlier chat and neither have I, the two of us quiet for a long time. Lulu glances at me, fumbling for small talk, “You excited for church?”  
“Yeah, I actually enjoy going. It’s nice.” I mumble in reply, my eyes wandering to the mountaintop.  
“That's good.” She mumbles in reply, glancing away.   
I can't help but scowl to myself at the fact she threw me out like that when expressing my worries. Some sister… Soon I'll talk to the hermit and I'll be right, there is more to do. This victory isn't quite pleasant though, my shoulders slumping at the thought of all that work. I relax when we arrive, the church's tall walls and stained glass windows a soothing sight for me. Somehow, the goddess is comforting to me despite my roots of evil. Builder often found me inside the church, quietly praying when we had the downtime. Now, all I have is downtime. Lulu goes regularly so it made sense to fall in routine with her, the two of us sitting down together in one of the piers. I study the goddess statue, her soft smile warming me. She is known for her grace and deep love for humans but I can’t help but wonder on her opinion on people like me; monster turned men or the vise versus. I asked Lulu about that once but she said it was rude to think about that so I haven’t pressed the question. I stretch in the pew, waiting for Esther to come and preach to us as she always does. I smile at the nun when she walks in, Esther smiling back at me as she comes up to the altar. I glance at Lulu, who’s quietly studying her painted nails. I kick my legs for a while, thoughtful of things I could do to be productive. Rosie did request for more farming contraptions, I'm sure builder has something in that book of his. I look up when Esther speaks, her voice soft as she discusses an ancient folk tale. Normally, I don’t listen that intently but this one keeps me occupied, tipping my head toward her. A soft grin rests on her features as she tells of an ancient hero and their partner against a formidable foe, the heros companion meeting a brutal end. In terror, the hero flees with their friend and arrives at an ancient cavern with a pool of awakening blessed by the goddess. The goddess took pity on the two, restoring their friends life and sending the two on their way to fight the the ancient evil and ultimately winning with the goddess' help.  
A pool of awakening? Before I can stop myself, my mouth falls open, “Where would this be?”  
Esther pauses, looking at me for a long moment, “Its fabled to be somewhere in Alfegard but-”  
I stand, a grin crossing my features, “I could journey there!”  
Lulu frowns, “It’s not real Malroth, just a fairytale.”

“Why would there be stories of a place that’s not real? I mean, there are plenty of ancient heroes!’’

Esther hesitates, “Yes but everyone in search of that place has, well, died, Malroth. You’re better off here, we don’t wanna lose you too!”  
I feel Annesa’s gaze on me, her purple eyes meeting mine momentarily. Everyone in the room stares at me like I’ve utterly lost it, “I’ll do anything if it means I can see Builder one more time.” I say sternly.   
Lulu frowns, grabbing my hand, “Malroth, please sit down. It’s not real, you need to stop doing this. You keep believing the dumbest things-”  
I spin to glare at her, not caring that all eyes are on us, “No. You’re wrong. Something isn’t right. The illusion isn’t held together because I was the one to fix it and now it's falling apart again! Finding Builder is our only chance Lulu, why are you scared of the truth?”  
Lulu furrows her brow, “You’re making a scene.”

I grit my teeth, “So? Why do you suddenly not believe me?”

“Must we discuss this now?” 

“Fine, i’ll just go talk to the hairy hermit!” I storm out, hearing someone get up after me. 

I don’t care if Lulu follows me, looking up at the mountaintop. I remember 

seeing bird this morning, their intent gaze before disappearing to the mountain. I’m being guided and I refuse to believe otherwise, heading up the path to hairy hermit’s temple. I pause when I feel a hand grab my arm, turning to glare, “Lulu, if this is some lame attempt to convince me-”  
Anessa looks at me, “I’m not Lulu,” her laugh is weak, eyes scanning around, “Are you really going to find the pool of awakening?”  
“Of course I am.” I grumble, watching her carefully when I see the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“I… I want to come with you.”  
I frown at her, “How come?”  
Anessa hesitates, her words drying in her mouth. The general clears her throat and straightens, letting go of my arm, “I’d give anything to see Warwick again… I will gladly accompany you.”  
I feel my brows furrow, wanting to tell her no. Warwick is a traitor. The Moonbrooke soldier had worked for the monsters and had ripped Builder and I apart, convincing everyone that I was a threat and Anessa was the traitor. That man killed his own companions out of fear of his own death and had locked me away in attempt to murder Builder and Anessa when unleashig his gifted mosnter form. I open my mouth to say so, pausing when I see a familiar pain in her eyes. Warwick may have been a dirty traitor but he was once Anessa’s dearest companion, the pain in her eyes so familiar it hurts. Her grief runs as deep as mine, only she is unable to express hers due to the soldier’s treachery. I sigh, knowing I couldn’t make the trek alone anyway, “I do need-”  
“I do believe you, Malroth. Something doesn’t feel right and we’d be fools to ignore it.” She says, interrupting me and smiling at me.

I smile in return, “Thank you. If we have any hope, it's this.”

The general nods, “Care to discuss this tonight? You’re obviously on a mission.”  
I nod, “Sounds good, how about we meet right here?”  
Anessa nods, “See you in a bit, Malroth. Hope the talk goes well.” she smiles politely and turns away, heading back to the church.

I resume my walk up the mountain, wondering what will happen if she does get Warwick back. Would he betray us all again? Or would he be a different person if he has experienced death once before? I shake my head, dismissing the thoughts. I need to discuss the illusions fragility before anything else. The trek is tedious, my shoes coated in mud before I step onto the stone path of the hermit’s home. I glance to see the hammerhood look at me, “Hey there Mal-Mal-Malroth!” he chirps.

I head over to him, getting straight to the point, “Hey… I think the illusion is falling apart again.”  
The small hooded rodent studies me, surprised by my words. He chirps a few times, “Why do you th-th-think so?”

“I heard some monsters discussing it in Moonbrooke and strange things keep happening! I met this stark raven without a skull and it spoke to me in Builder’s voice.” I glance a him studying me, seeming like he believed me, “The bird kept asking where I was in his voice.”  
The hammerhood blinks slowly, turning his ghost-like body toward the mountain side. I follow his gaze, seeing the deep red in the far distance. I clear my throat, his confirmation clear, “What do I do? I can’t build enough for that!” 

The creature looks at me, gaze deeply trusting, “What do you-you-you think Malroth? It’s your call!” he chirps.

“Have…” I hesitate, “Have you heard of the pool of awakening?”  
The fuzzy creature ponders for a moment, “Yes! That is quite a trip-trip-trip! Even if you do find it, wh-wh-who says you’ll be able to enter this illusion again?”

“I’m willing to try anything.” I grunt, narrowing my eyes at the deep red sky, the same deep red that had filled the sky when Builder and I battled the lord of destruction.

“Very well then, I wi-wi-wish you luck!” He chirps.

“Wait? That’s all?” I frown, fiddling with my belt anxiously, “You’ll just let me leave? Just like that?”  
The hermit nods, “Of course! I trust you to know that you-you-you wouldn’t leave unless you were sure!”  
“Is the place even real?” I frown, confused, “I mean, I'm bringing Anessa with me for sure. You guys will need strong soldiers and if something happens-”  
“Don’t worry about it, Malroth! We can ha-ha-handle! If it feels right, go!”  
“I… I-I…” I plant my feet, “It does feel right!” I declare, “And i’ll leave at dawn tomorrow. I don’t have forever to lose!”  
The hairy hermit smiles at me, “Take care, you-you-you’re our final stance!”  
I smile and head back the way I came, our conversation blunt. That hammerhood isn’t the best at conversation, is he? I chuckle to myself, heading back into the church when I see everyone is gone. Esther looks at me, “Hey?” She smiles kindly despite her confusion.

“Would you care if I took that story? You could write down notes and stuff on a blank page for me too if you don’t mind…”  
The nun frowns, “Are you really going to leave to find the pool?” she proceeds to start writing things down, doing as asked already.

I nod, “the hermit gave me the go-ahead and Anessa said she’ll come.”

I watch as she writes down all the info she could possibly give me, handing the slip over along with the torn out story. I smile at her, “He confirmed everything is falling apart again and I need all the information I can get so, thanks.”  
The nun sighs and smiles sadly at me, “Lulu will miss you so much. As us all.”  
“I don’t care what Lulu wants.” I fold the papers carefully, lifting my head when I feel Esther’s hand on my shoulder.

“I will keep you in my prayers dearest Malroth. I bless you and hope the goddess watches over your travels.”  
I smile but pull away, “There’s no need for all that, I’ll be just fine!” I chirp and turn away, heading out the door.

Esther sighs, “I recommend finding Tantagel, I'm sure the monsters there will be glad to help you.”  
I thank her as I leave, heading back to Lulu and I’s house. I grab Builder’s book, tucking Esther’s notes inside and stuffing the book in the inside of my skimpy jacket. I don’t fiddle with supplies, just making sure I have money. Anessa will probably figure something out. 

“Malroth?”  
“What do you want Lulu?” I sigh, my fingers smoothing across the cover of the book before I tuck it away.

The girl behind me pouts quietly, “If you’re going to leave, I’m coming with you.”  
I raise my brow as I turn to look at her, “I thought you didn’t believe me!”  
Lulu crosses her arms, “I don’t! But… I don’t want you to leave.... I’ve lost Builder, I can’t let you go too!” Tears waver as she glares at me.

“Alright fine!” I put my hands up, “We’re leaving tomorrow morning with Anessa so you better get ready.”  
Lulu’s expression brightens, “Okay!” She proceeds to scurry off into her own room to prepare.

I sigh as I pull the builder’s book out again, looking at the cover. I cast my gaze back to the red in the distance, my heart sinking just at the sight of it. Oh Builder, I’ll fix this. I’ll fix everything. 

The morning air is cool against my skin, the sea air filling my lungs. I can’t help but grin, despite all. The girls are in front of me as we wait at the dock, eagerly discussing how long the boat trip will be, their supplies, how much money we have together, and Lulu discussing how we’ll be visiting her homeland. Brownbeard helps them load some of their supplies on the boat, his gaze turning towards me, “You bringing anythin’ Malroth?”  
“Nothing but Builder’s book!” I beam, patting my chest, “Which is I got safe in my jacket!”  
Lulu looks at me, “Oh please, that thing hardly counts as a jacket. You’ll drop that book in the ocean and you’ll just implode.”  
“I won’t drop it! And my reaction won’t be that drastic!” I protest, climbing onto the boat and plopping down in my signature position.

The pink haired girl rolls her eyes, Anessa laughing in response, “You did punch Bonanzo in the face for ripping a page.”  
I laugh and adjust my ponytail slightly, “Okay! You got me!”  
Brownbeard glances at us as he boards the last thing, “Looks like you three got company.”  
“What do you-” I glance over my shoulder to see the residents have come to wish us goodbye, squeaking when Dougie and Digby come barreling towards me.

They sweep me off my feet, “You didn’t fink you were leavin’ without goodbye did ya Malroff?”

I chuckle, squirming in their strong grip, “Of course not!” I lie, having kinda forgot.

“I’m gonna miss my favorite little brawler!” Dougie wails, squeezing me so tight I swear I could burst.

“Agh! You’ll pop my head off if you squeeze any harder!” The buff miner drops me just to be snatched up by Digby.

“I’ll never forget the first time you flexed ya muscles!” Digby cries, hugging me just as tight.

I groan as I push back from them, immediately raising my arms to flex for them, “And don’t think I’ll ever stop haha! I’ll always be picking fights for you two!”  
Lulu crosses her arms, “Don’t egg him on you brutes! He’ll be tossed out of city after city for fighting!”  
I stick my tongue out at her, “I’ll fight my way back in!”  
“You do that at Rippleport I’ll-”

Babs hushes us, changed out of her signature bunny suit for the occasion. The miners move at her presence, letting her speak, “So, you’re really leaving us eh?”  
“Unfortunately so!” Anessa speaks for me.

Babs frowns, “We’ll miss you three so much! You better take care of yourselves out there, I’ll kill ya myself if anything ‘appens to ya!” she chirps and kisses my cheek before hugging the girls behind me.

The miners nearly lose it at the gesture, wiping my cheek with my hand, “You guys better take care here too! I’d hate to have to come back to chaos!”  
Babs chuckles, “I’ll watch these brutes closely, no need ta worry!”

I smile and cast my gaze over to the residents of the green gardens, Rosie grinning at me, “It feels strange seeing you leave knowing you might not be back in a very long time!” She pouts.

I rub the back of my neck, “But when I return all our problems will be solved!” I reassure.

Perry sighs, “Still! Take some cabbages for the road eh? Maybe you could sell em’ and people will start coming here to buy cabbages!”  
Anessa smiles, “Sure, we’ll take some!”  
I let the two exchange vegetables, squeaking again when Bonanzo grabs me, “Malroth, my boy! You should record all your adventures so you don’t forget a thing! We wanna know everything that happens!” 

“You know what, I just might!” I smile, deciding to humor him; though the idea isn’t that bad, I could easily just write in Builder’s blank book pages.

Where he couldn’t finish his adventures, I will experience them for him. Bonanzo pats my back so hard he nearly knocks me off my feet, “You’ve both always been like sons to me! You’re the rowdier of the two for sure but still my son! If anyone can bring back Builder and find a sacred pool it’d be you!” He grins, “I declare myself mayor while you’re gone!”

I grin warmly at his words, ignoring the glares he gets from those that believe I'm wasting my time, “I don’t care as long as the residents agree! I’m sure you’ll be a fine mayor!”  
Lillian tugs at my pant leg, giving me a toothy grin, “You’ll bring back yummy recipes you find right?”  
I glance at Lulu for a brief moment, crouching down to grin at the little girl, “Of course I will, I’ll make Anessa remind me. And I won’t let Lulu touch them alright?”  
She grins and laughs, hugging my leg, “You better not forget!”

Den’s voice pipes up over the miners, who are still blubbering, “You’re not allowed ta visit any other bars!”  
I turn to him, “I’ll just steal their best recipes for you!” I declare, holding my belt.

His laugh satisfies me, turning my gaze to the crucelean steppe residents. Zara glances at me, “There’s an awful lot of starfish out there Malroth, you think you’re ready?”  
“Haha, very funny. If I can handle Moonbrooke I can handle a measly little starfish!” I say, despite the fact I hate starfish.

I laugh and grin as the residents continue fighting over goodbyes, stepping onto the boat when Brownbeard says we should start to leave. I sit in my usual spot, Lulu and Aness wrapping up their goodbyes before boarding behind me. I wave to the residents, their sappy goodbyes causing my heart to ache. I sure will miss them. But, the hope I will be reunited with my best friend keeps me rooted on the boat instead of staying with them. The boat lurches as it sets sail, Lulu and Anessa abbling behind me. I wave to the residents again as we leave, turning my eyes to the open ocean once they're out of sights. There’s a whole new world out there to see and I’m ready.


	4. Everytime a door closes a window opens

We spend days on sea, I think about two weeks. We ration our food well but I’ve considered eating Lulu if it comes down to it. She talks way too much considering our close quarters. I almost doubt we’ve escaped the bounds of the illusion until I see new land, knowing there was no possible way hargon’s illusion is big enough to cover the whole world. As much as I love the open sea, I don’t think I've ever been so happy to be on solid ground again. I stretch when we land in Rippleport, upon Lulu’s request, and look at the village before us. I smile at the new sights, “Lots of boats here eh Bu-” I feel my words dry in my throat, forgetting.

This is my adventure. Not his. Lulu grins, “I sure did miss this place!”  
I glance at her, trying to swallow down the fresh surge of grief that washes

over my senses, “You think we could go to Caitlin next?”  
I would give anything to experience this with him. “Depends on if its on our route.” Anessa replies, smiling at the sailors at the port.

Lulu and I climb off the boat, the residents of Rippleport greeting us. Lulu leads the way, a few recognizing her. She grins as she rushes to her old neighbors and friends, finding myself glancing at the soldier beside me, “This is a little awkward.”  
“Yeah, kinda.” Anessa chuckles, watching our friend race away.

Rippleport is a small seaside town, easy to access by sea due to the dock. I walk along the wood structure, the residents eyeballing us. Seagulls fly over head, my eyes wandering over the various buildings. A lottery and a bank are the only significant ones I see. I glance at Lulu when she returns to us, “They said that they’ll need to see Esther’s notes before they can help much. Not sure what all they know!”  
I nod, “Likely, you see anyone you know?”  
Lulu nods, “Yeah, some old relatives… They have a puff-puff parlor here you know!”  
“So?”  
‘You seem a little peckish eh? You could swing by there!” She laughs.

I shake my head, humoring her with a laugh of my own, “Yeah, no thanks. I doubt I'd be interested in that.”  
Lulu giggles, elbowing me, “You’d be more interested if it was a puff-puff boy huh?” She taunts.

I roll my eyes at her accusations, unable to resist a giggle, “No!”  
“Get you some puff-puff boys and girls!” She taunts, knowing just how to b I bet that’ll make you feel better! Actually, who am I kidding; you need a puff-puff from Builder!” Lulu grins, laughing hard when my ears warm.

I feel color rise in my cheeks, “Shut up!” I push her, looking up when a resident approaches our trio. 

“Hey, Lulu here said you guys needed some directions? I’m her old neighbor, Nosh!” A young man smiles kindly at us, eyes glimmering.

“Yes please. It’s nice to meet you!” Anessa shakes his hand, “I’m Anessa, general of the Moonbrooke brigade of guards and this here is-” she gestures towards me, pausing when Nosh speaks.

“What? Moonbrooke? That place was destroyed ages ago!”  
Anessa nods, “Yes, I know but we fixed it.” Nosh nods at her words, “A few soldiers, including myself, stuck by the King and we managed-”

Nosh interrupts her again, “The king of Moonbrooke? He was killed a while ago, I remember. It’s what led the scions of Erdrick to fight Hargon and banish him and-”  
I interrupt him, hating to hear his name, “None of that matters, all we need is directions. You said you could help us? I’m looking for Tantagel.”  
“You three are an odd bunch. Moonbrooke? Tantagel? Crazy. Tantagel is all the way in Alfegard, and destroyed. It’s in good condition, an ancient builder repaired it but the castle isn’t sturdy. It's all super haunted so we stay away from there. I’m getting ahead of myself here; you never introduced yourself Mister, what's your name?”  
“I’m Malroth.”

At this, the young man stiffens. I notice he takes me in fully for the first time, feeling my ears warm. I notice many other eyes glancing at us, no gaze quite friendly. I look at Lulu and Anessa, feeling my heart pound in my throat at the sudden hostility. My red eyes, my horned hair, my ears… Oh boy. Nosh hesitates, “Is that like an alter ego or something?”  
“No? That’s really my name.” I frown at the girls, the two looking just as worried as I.

Nosh laughs, “Haha, yeah. Like the lord of destruction, Malroth? Who was slain by the scions too?” 

At this, I feel my stomach drop. My mouth feels dry, swallowing hard, “Uh, never… never heard of it.”  
“Oh please, Hargon’s attack on Moonbrooke wasn’t that long ago! He destroyed the city, slain their king, and then tried to summon the Lord of Destruction only to be slain in turn by the scions… Unless…?”

I gulp when I feel hands on my shoulders, “W-Wait! Listen!”

Lulu and Anessa gasp when I’m jerked upward, writhing as they yell for them to release me, “After the scions slain me I was given another chance!” I wail, remembering absolutely nothing before my time with Builder, “I was tossed into a world of illusion made by Hargon! I met friends! P-Please!” I sputter, their grips harsh and wary.

Next thing I know I'm eating dirt. The ground rushes up to meet me as I’m tossed out of Rippleport, grunting as the earth hits hard. I curse and stumble to my feet, shaking my fist at them, “A-All I needed was directions you lunatics!” I shout.

Lulu and Anessa rush to my side, the soldier reaching for her sword just in case. Nosh glares at us, “We aren’t taking any chances!”  
I scowl, “What about Brownbeard? Our boat!”  
The young man spits at me, “Looks like you’ll be walking. Alfegard is to the east but good luck getting there without your boat, lord of ruin.”  
I grumble, reaching for my hammer, “I’ll show you lord of rui-”  
Lulu grabs my hand, “Yeah, no. Please Nosh, we mean no harm-”  
“He just threatened to hit me! She’s reaching for her sword! Scram!” With this, he turns away and leaves us to fume.

“Looks like we’re walking…” Anessa sighs, starting to turn.

I scoff, stretching my limbs, “Uh huh, yeah. You guys act like I'm really taking no for an answer! I promised Dougie and Digby I'd fight my way back in right?”  
Lulu frowns, “You cannot be serious.”  
“Of course I’m serious! No one makes a damn fool out of me!” I declare, “You guys better be good runners!”  
Anessa can’t help but smirk, “It’s a quick shot back to the dock, we can make it as long as we catch em’ by surprise!”  
“You know it!” I wink, getting ready to sprint, “You two ready?”  
Lulu sighs, “Cannot believe we’re doing this…”

Anessa nods, “Ready!” 

I grin at the two before taking off in a mad dash for the dock, the girls following close behind me. Nosh gasps, “H-Hey! Stop!”  
I slide away from him, letting out a shout, “Hey Brownbeard! You better get that boat moving!’ I yell, grinning at the villagers as I watch Lulu and Anessa quickly board.

I barely dodge being grabbed, pulling myself up onto a rooftop as Brownbeard pulls out of the dock, running along the edges. Shouts sound from behind me but I don’t care as I leap, rolling down onto the ship with a thump.

Lulu looks at me as I lie on the ground, stunned that I hit the ground harder than planned, “Was that really necessary?”  
I groan, rubbing my head, “Yep, we had to get out somehow eh…”  
Anessa lifts me to my feet, my eyes wandering back to Rippleport. The villagers glare as we sail away, finding my stomach sinking in my gut. Something tells me this won’t be the first time we’ll run into this.

Days turn into weeks at sea, finding my suspicions to be correct. Rippleport wasn’t the first, nor will it be the last. Countless dead ends and stumbling into unfriendly citizens gets tiresome after a while, finding Lulu and Anessa often leaving me on the dock while they explore. So much for an adventure huh? I’m not sure how many nights in a row I'm surrounded by the sound of my weak sniffles and the soft sound of seawater lapping at the ship. I almost feel hopeless after a few days of open sea, having restocked back at the last Torland town before heading off to Alfegard. The sea I loved so much becomes almost nauseating. I wish I could avoid all the worried looks from my fellow boat-riding companions, just wanting to curl up forever. The boat rocks side to side endlessly, my back starting to ache from lying flat on it as I remain on my perch on the stern of the boat. I stare up at the sky, a magnificent blue shining above. I glance down, seeing a glimmering blue below. I’m almost sick of looking at that damn color. I’m almost sick of everything. Lulu and Anessa are quietly discussing supplies, grumbling to myself. They sound louder than normal. I stare up at the sky, sighing deeply. What was I thinking anyway? All of this is insane. Pool of awakening? Foolish. A hope that will lead us all to death. Tears sting at my eyes, feeling hopeless. I feel like I could drown, the whole world nothing but an endless sea. I want Builder, that’s all I could ever want. He’d defend me against wild accusations and have a clever idea on how to get to our destination. Me? Mindless children’s tales guiding my way. I can never be a hero, no matter what anyone says. My chest aches wiping my tears discreetly at the thoughts. I’m yanked out of these depressing thoughts when we hit land, nearly falling off the stern. Lulu glances at me, thankfully making no comment on my red face, “Hey dork, land ho’!”  
I sit up, stretching, “Thanks for your brilliant observation, captain obvious.”  
Anessa ignores our bickering, “How do we know if this is Alfegard or not?”  
I brush off my earlier thoughts as I climb onto land again. It's too late to worry now, we’re here. “Well, i’1’m guessing since we haven’t found a port it is! Come on! We got a lot of walking to do!” I pick up a bag, swinging it swiftly over my shoulder and feeling a fresh surge of hope in my chest, “Come on ladies!”  
Brownbeard glances at us, fingers curled around the mast, “I’ll linger around the sea for you guys alright? Three weeks time and I'm heading back to the isle without ya!”  
“That sounds fine.” I glance at Anessa, seeing her nod in agreement, “take care, we left some supplies for you!”  
The captain nods and lets us go, the three of us glancing at the map in Anessa’s fingers, “Tantagel should be to the east.”  
I nod, taking the lead, “We don’t have forever girls, adventure awaits!”

It takes three days of open world before we stumble to the ruined remains of a once mighty castle, the three of us staring in awe at tall castle walls that are crumbling away. The ground below is ashy, specks of green grass flickering up among the ruined earth. I stare in wonder at the ruins, wondering what makes the scene feel oh so dark. The earth is a sickly grey, the sky a broken mix between blue and pitch black, and the castle walls are a cracked and faded marble color. Tantagel still holds the fearsome strength in its walls, looking like it has withstood centuries worth of darkness and neglect. Monsters roam amongst what little homes were left, going about their daily lives until we approach. They stare in wonder at the sight of three humans in such a ruined land, taking ;articular interest in me. I must look rather monsterous for a human eh? I lead the way through a crumbled gate, realizing by the grunts and keens from the creatures around us that the odds of running into monsters that learned the human tongue. I glance at Lulu, “You think they’ll even understand us?”  
The pink-haired girl shrugs, running her fingers along a crafting table, examining the small knife buried in the wood, “A builder tried to fix this place once. Looks like ours isn’t the only one with a signature crafting table.”  
I chuckle slightly, noticing the handi-work in the unbroken tiles. My gaze settles on an old book, picking it up and flipping it over. The cover is tattered and plenty old but I know what it is when I see it; A book of blueprints. Just like Builder’s. I toss my head over my shoulder, “Hey look, this builder had a book for their ideas too.”  
Lulu and Anessa come over, examining it in my hands. Lulu points at a name carved into the cover, setting her hand on her hip, “Lookie, it says their name was Bildrick.”  
Anessa frowns, “Like Erdrick?”  
I shrug, “Possibly a descendant.”

“Goomans?? Splat are you doing here?!” I turn to see a small metal slime, who glares at us for touching their things.

I smile, “Hey, this is Tantagel correct?”

“Yes! But what are goo doing here? Tantagel is no place for Goomans! Get splot!”  
Lulu can’t help but giggle at the small slimes words, “We aren’t sticking around for very long, we’re looking for directions.”  
I grab my hammer, swinging it as a soft threat. The slime continues to give us a glare but certainly quiets his tone, “Directions? There’s nothing out here for goomans, just stuff for us monsters! It must have taken a long slime to get all the way to Tantagel, where are goo headed?”  
I set my hands on my hips, “The pool of awakening, you heard of the place?”  
The metal slime stares at me like I have two heads, not even giving me the signature slime smile. He hesitates before speaking, “Maybe I goo. Maybe I don’t. Goo are goo and why??”  
“I’m Malroth and these two are Lulu and Aneesa.” I hold my breath, expecting some type of violent reaction towards my name.

To my suprise, the metal slime just grunts, bouncing his small simy body, “I’m Splottie since we're getting to know each other. Why are goo touching that table?”  
I frown, his tone still scorn, “Oh, it just reminded me of a friend… The book is a book of blueprints, just ike my friends.” I pull out the one hidden in my jacket, Builder’s book looking fresh and new compared to Bildirck’s, “Who was Bildrick anyway?”  
Splottie smiles slightly, seeming to soften towards my trio, “Bildrick was an ancient builder goo came here a century ago! That gooman restored the idea of creation to goomanity and fought off the Dragonlord’s darkness! Very goopy times but it was a very long slime ago! But anyway, why do goo have those blueprints anyway?”

I smile in return, happy to get some head way in this monster castle, “My friend was a builder true and true. He helped rebuild countless towns and lives but was, well,” I hesitate, the words burning in my mouth, “He was slain when he tried to rebuild our distant world once it fell apart. We come in search for the pool in hopes to get my best friend back and save the world we come from.”  
Lulu pipes up behind me, “He heard it from a fairy tail book in church! Can’t you tell him it’s not real so we can all go home.” 

The mockery in her tone isn’t hard to catch, glaring at her from over my shoulder. I pause when I see Anessa has wandered off to see the sights of this ruined castle, spotting her interacting with two scrabbling bodkins. I don’t blame her for peeking, shifting my gaze back to the silver slime before me. Splottie doesn’t even look at Lulu, his eyes meeting mine, “Oh, it's very real! Buried in the mountains it is! Though, there’s no way goomans like you can get to it! It’s a real slippery slope, only us monsters can get to it! Slurp!”

I frown, setting my hand on my hip, “Can’t you help us out then? You sound like you knew Bildrick, don’t you wanna help another builder in need?”

Splottie shakes his whole body as a no, “Nope! I never knew Bildirck but I always thought they were pretty neat! Slurp! I’d love to be a builder like them!”

I smile, sensing my opportunity, “How bout I cut you a deal then? If I rescue Builder, I'll come back here and let him teach you a few tricks eh? I promise!”  
The metal slime narrows his eyes, “How can I trust a gooman promise?”

Anessa snickers, eavesdropping on the conversation, “Malroth’s promises are worth their weight in gold.”  
“I’ve seen him nearly get himself killed loads of times trying to keep his promises!” Lulu adds with a laugh.

I grumble at them, shaking my fist but stopping when Splottie laughs, “I’m convinced! I’ll help goo! Follow me! Slurp!”

The three of us follow the little metal slime when he begins to move, leading us through the maze of monsters and rubble. I pause in my tracks when I see the scrabbling bodkins, the two fighting for a piece of food. I can’t help but chuckle, the two probably imagining themselves as beastly dragons fighting over gold when they are merely two little guys fussing over a rather sad looking tomato. Splottie notices I stopped, looking at me, “Those two are Tibe and Charley, don’t waste your slime talking to them, they don’t know gooman language! In fact, I don’t think they understand monster someslimes! Slurp!”  
I smile but continue along behind, now falling in the rear of the group. The metal slime bring us to a chimaera, unable to help but study the creature. She has a brilliant snake like pattern, her feathers different shades of tan and brown. “What’s a chimaera gonna do?” Anessa asks, studying the bird/serpent type beast.

“Fly you to the pool of course! Climbing will take an awful long slime!” Splottie declares, proud of his aid.  
Lulu crosses her arms, “Are you crazy?? There is no way I'm getting on that!”  
Splottie frowns, “Ridley is a nice monster, she’ll get goo right where goo need to go!”

I climb onto the chimaera with little hesitation, elbowing the pink haired girl as I pass, “You don’t have too! You don stay right here with the monsters!” I smirk.

Lulu shudders, grumbling, “Fine!”  
Anessa glances at me, “We’ll be right behind you Malroth!”  
I grin as Splottie teaches me on how to ride Ridley properly, hearing him give her directions to the infamous pool of awakening. I gasp when she takes flight, hugging her for balance, “Whoa! This is insane!”  
Lulu and Anessa watch with awe as I take flight, feeling my heart pond in my chest. Splottie slurps below, speaking one last time before I’m whisked away, “Goo luck! Bring back your builder and teach me to build, slurp, slurp!”  
Ridley the chimaera takes flight, lifting high above Tantagel castle and into the mountains, holding her tight in fear I might fall. I’m coming Builder, just as I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talking like a slime is so difficult you don't even know omg


	5. A trial of strength and error

The mountain tunnel looms before me, feeling my skin crawl in apprehension. I stand tall, feeling myself shake as I peer down the dark cavern. The hairs on my arm stand, unsure of how to process this. Cold air washes over me as I step closer, feeling myself drawn into the mysterious “pool of awakening”, the wind whispering soft secrets to me. I take in a shaky breath when I feel Lulu’s hand on my shoulder, “Are we ready Malroth?”  
I curl my fingers around the builder’s book in my jacket, looking at Anessa when she speaks, “I could take the lead?”  
I shake my head, pulling out the book and flipping through the pages, “No, we don’t know what lurks down there, if it is dangerous I should be the one taking the fall since this was all my idea. If Splottie wasn’t messing with us, this should be the pool, it matches with all these notes.”  
“You think a pool would have water somewhere.” Lulu scoffs, petting Ridley until the chimaera takes flight.  
“It's underground Lulu.” Anessa replies.

“Says here there is supposedly a trial of some sort, to see if you are deemed worthy of the goddess’ time.” I look back at them, “We ready for the unknown?”  
The girls both smile, the three of us all taking a deep breath before we head into the tunnel. I let my hand glide across the cave wall as we descend, our trio plunged into pitchblack darkness. Cold air fills my lungs, water gently splashing underfoot, the walls around us cool to the touch and smooth. I blink slowly when suddenly light fills the tunnel, stepping into a strange room. Lulu and Anessa follow in suit, looking around just as I do, “Is this a room?” Anessa mumbles.

Lulu tips her head, “kinda feels like someone carved this right out of the mountain…”  
I shrug, “Is it a deadend? I don’t see where to go next-”  
Laughter echoes in the small caven, the three of us tensing. My heart pounds in my throat, recognizing that _kek kek kek_ anywhere. I clench my jaw, stepping back in fear as a purple sparkling flame flickers before us. I swallow hard, unable to deny who stands before me. His blue skin, robe draping over his thin form, and demonic grin is all too recognizable, this man plaguing my nightmares. Anessa grits her teeth, drawing her sword and pushing a frozen Lulu behind her. I narrow my eyes, trying to mask my fear, “Hargon.”  
“Malroth.” He replies, cackling to himself.

I plant my feet, putting myself between him and the girls, “You should be dead. You were slain by the scions here and slain by me in the illusion, you are _dead.”_ _  
_ Hargon merely snickers, bony fingers curled tight around his staff, “A plausible theory, though biased. You cannot kill an illusion!”  
I grab my hammer, shaking so hard I feel I could collapse, “I’ll just kill you again and again! I’m getting Builder and you can’t stop me!” I wail, leaping at him with fury.

The mighty cult leader laughs hard, leaving me to stumble and choke when dark black smoke fills the room, “I do not think it is as simple as it seems! Thy should cower, for my illusion is not so thin that thy could merely sail out of it!”  
I cough and wheeze hard, unable to see a thing through the smoke. Tears burn at my eyes, struggling to breathe, “Lulu?! Anessa?! Where are you?!”

“Mal?!” Lulu calls, bumping into me blindly.

I grab her, holding her steady, “I’m gonna kill that blue bastard for good, I swear.”  
Anessa coughs somewhere in the fog, waving her hand when it finally begins to settle down, “What on earth is he doing here?!”

“I don’t know!” I spin around, seeing no sight of the chaotic priest, “Where’d he go?”  
I gasp when I feel a bony hand on my shoulder, spinning to look him in his cold eyes. His breath is sticky and hot against my face, “O’ mighty lord of destruction, still fighting impulse all the way out here? So far from home and met by nothing but rejection? Isn’t it tiring, oh so defeating to have everything ripped out under your feet even when you are so close to victory? Tell me Malroth, do you _really_ think there is an escape? Humanity has done nothing but cripple you…” He smiles at me, a soft and tight lipped smile, as his clawed fingers caress my cheek and nearly scratch my eye as he rubs away a tear that slips past my stone face, “They have done nothing but weaken, hurt, and betray you. Pink haired girl doesn’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth, the general only came for her own gain, and the whole point of this quest? That wretched builder? He betrayed you, drove you to destruction, and died in your arms. He failed and let you take the blame for everything. What are you hoping for? Romance? Someone to take the spotlight for you? What fuels you and reigns you in, o’ mighty one? You are troubled, the pain in your heart never ends. Yet, you risk your life just for the mere chance to see his face again.”

His words burn, the girls frozen in place as they watch tears fall down my cheeks, finding myself frozen in the villain’s embrace. My chest heaves, clenching my jaw, and glaring into his eyes before a realization washes over me. I stare into his cold and blank eyes, seeing no lively glimmer in his dark pupils. His smile is plastered and his eyes are dead, sending a shiver down my spine, “This… This isn't real... You  _ are  _ dead. You aren’t real.” I sputter, stepping back and fumbling for my hammer.

Hargon chuckles deeply, the illusion flickering away. I stare at where he had once

stood, his words still lingering in my thoughts. I sigh deeply, wiping my eyes and looking at the girls, “This must be that trial the book mentioned. Is that all?” I ask with a frown.

Lulu shrugs, “I don’t know but that was terrifying! Though, it wasn’t much.”  
Anessa holds her sword in careful fingers, looking up when Hargon appears again, “You’re right, he’s definitely not real but it looks like we’re not done quite yet.”

Hargon laughs, his copy just as nerve wracking as the real thing, “Precisely!” he grins, outstretching his hand, “A trial of might! Your fears are a boring one, mighty lord.” He snickers, glaring at me just enough it makes me squirm.

I grunt, crossing my arms, knowing well enough this illusion has already had its fun with me. I watch as Hargon's scare tactic copy studies the three of us, his cold and dead eyes settling on Lulu. Lulu squeaks, taking a step back in fear as he begins cackling, “Ahahaha!! That’s a good one!”  
I cough when the black smoke fills the room once again, spinning toward where I hear Lulu wheezing, “What are you scared of Lulu?? What are we up against?!”  
“I’m not scared of anything! I’ve faced all my fears before!” She replies, grimacing against the dark.

Anessa grunts, “Sounds like he found a way to make subconscious fears physical… Malroth is scared of his roots apparently and, justifiably, Hargon.”  
I wave away the last of the fog, glaring at Anessa, “I didn’t ask to be dissected here.” 

Lulu sputters when the fog clears, “Oh no…”   
I blink slowly when I can see again, finding myself meeting red eyes. The man

before me is unsettlingly familiar, my gaze scanning him up and down. A purple jacket hardly covers tanned skin, a muscular body barely covered by big pants that rise just a little too high with a belt incomplete without its cracked skull buckle, a necklace made of bones rests against his chest, a club slung over his shoulder, and a smirk to match his quickfire attitude. My clone snickers at me, his attitude already much harsher than mine. He grips his club and swings it tauntingly, stepping back from me, “Hey Builder, what do you make of this?”  
I shift my gaze away from my clone, unable to utter a single word, feeling my stomach drop in my gut at the sight of the other clone. His blonde hair is ruffled and messy, a dark look in those glimmering blue eyes as he joins Malroth’s side. I swallow hard, glaring at Lulu, “Lulu… What the f-”  
She gulps, the two just circling around her. Anessa and I are both frozen, unsure quite how to process this. Lulu flinches when Malroth grips her chin, his laugh nothing but evil, “You gonna speak eh?”  
She hesitates, dodging his eyes to meet mine, “I-I’ve always been scared you two would spiral out of control, turn against me and stuff… Sorry Mal.”  
I sigh, avoiding meeting Builder’s eyes, knowing how much the gaze will haunt me, “Well, we gotta defeat them somehow. We all know it’s an illusion so that means it’ll take some real fighting.”  
Anessa nods, drawing her sword in a quick fast motion, “Way ahead of you Malroth!” She proceeds to turn on my clone, pulling him back from Lulu.

Lulu grunts as she helps, my copy just as violent as I, the two teaming up to combat his wild flailing. That leaves me to deal with… His blue eyes don’t hold the warmth they always did when looking at me, stray strands of his hair falling over his face and giving a wild look to him. I feel frozen under his gaze, watching him tip his head at me. My clone snarls in the background, his voice chilling me in a way I couldn’t describe, “I’m not even the one you should be scared of!”  
Of course my clone would say that, we both know what power lurks in that architect's body. His eyes are cold and dead, sending chills down my spine as he takes one step towards me. He looks back at Malroth, who’s trying in vain to smash the girls, before studying the real me, a smirk crossing his lips. I reach for my hammer, trembling as my fingers graze against the handle. I take in a deep breath, letting my hand fall empty handed, “I can’t do it.”  
Lulu looks at me, barely dodging a swing from the club, “They’re not real, you can do it Malroth.”  
Builder grins, taking another step towards me, his voice quiet and wispy. I shake my head, “I am _no_ coward.”

I stare down at the ground, the two of us completely still. Then, in an instant, I feel the painful surge of grief flood my system. My mouth dries, my chest aches, and the world spins, my fingers curling into a shaking fist. The resulting punch could make the earth shatter, grunting as I throw my fist directly against Builder’s nose. The crunch echoes loud enough everyone pauses, blood splattering down my knuckles and across his face. I breathe heavy as he stumbles back with a wail of pain, his eyes narrowing with a cold fury. The girls hesitate before resuming their own struggle, drawing my fist back to strike again. He lunges for me but is merely met by another harsh hit, the force causing pain to spike through my own hand. The punch is loud, Builder huffing at me and barely dodging another furious blow from me. My breath comes out heavy and my blows are fueled by nothing but raw emotion, surprising even myself when I knock him to the ground. Blow after blow blood splatters across his face, unable to defend himself without me giving him the slightest moment to get away. I bare my teeth, fists pummeling him mercilessly, “I will  _ never  _ fall for another illusion again. I am so close, I will  _ not  _ let you slow me down.” I spit.

Builder grunts as he jerks his feet upward, striking me hard in the jaw. I grunt, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth as he struggles to get away. Unable to stop myself, I grip his hair, smashing his head down to the ground with a heave to pin him down. Red trickles down the stone floor before the illusion fades, left to watch the purple sparks wash him away. I wipe my lip, trembling and panting as the girls shove Malroth up against the wall, the clone snarling in defeat before he too is reduced to purple sparks. They glance at me as I wipe blood off my lip, “Well, that was weird.” I reply casually.

Lulu glances at my gloved hands, eyeing the remaining spattered blood, “I guess that means Anessa is next.”  
“Precisely! That seemed awfully easy for you all! Even you Malroth, you seemed like you needed a fight like that.” Hargon cackles.   
I scoff, “I don’t need an illusion telling me what I do and don’t need.”  
Hargon takes my comment in stride, empty eyes settling on Anessa. The general is quiet as Hargon studies her, taking a deep breath as she glances at us, “I don’t know what he’s gonna pull out of me.”  
I can’t help but worry that Anessa’s fear will be our end, I mean; what could a soldier be terrified of? Lulu and I exchange a worried glance as the room fills with dark smoke, unable to resist coughing. Our trio falls deathly quiet until the smoke clears, not sure if I should be suprised or not by who stands there. Blue hair falls over his face, armour clinking as he steps towards me and studies me with olive green eyes, “Long time no see, Malroth!”  
“Warwick.” I reply dryly, watching as he steps around us to eyeball Anessa.

“He’s cute.” Lulu says, setting a hand on her hip, “He doesn’t look very scary though.”  
I chuckle, “Only you would say that Lulu.”  
“Hey!” She pouts, elbowing me hard.

I laugh but harden when I see Anessa and Warwick, the two both standing at attention. I frown, not really sure what to do. He’s just himself. Anessa’s eyes water, face turning splotchy as she looks at him, “I-I missed you, soldier.” she stammers, walls collapsing at the fact she was looking at her friend once again.

I frown when Anessa grabs him, hugging him tightly. Warwick laughs weakly, hugging her too, “I’m sorry general, it’s alright.”  
Lulu frowns, “Anessa, stop, he’s not real. You know this.”  
The general just hugs him tighter, “It feels so real… I vote we should just take him home and forget all this.”

“I’m not going  _ anywhere _ without Builder.” I spit, “Come on, if I could fight my best friend you surely can too!”

Anessa whines when Warwick lets out a soft groan of pain, letting go of him when he grisp his head, “Warwick…?”  
“Agh, m-my head…” The blue-haired soldier drops to his knees, groaning.

I push Lulu behind me, gulping, “uh, you might wanna step back Lulu.”  
She frowns, “Why? What’s happening to him…?”  
Anessa hesitates, knowing what's about to happen as well as I. Her breath is rugged, torn between wanting to help the illusion and knowing she should draw her weapon. My own weapon is heavy in my hands as Warwick let’s out an anguished cry, the illusion looking up at her to land one final devastating blow, “I don’t wanna die, Anessa.” he stammers, voice trembling.

Lulu and I both feel the emotion behind that, the general grimacing as Warwick drops to the ground, falling limp. We politely ignore her tears, almost wondering if that was all. When the ground rumbles I know it was just wishful thinking, the three of us watching in horror as Warwick transforms into the beastly batmandrill that he had given up everything for. We all step back, “Something tells me he won’t be easy.” I grunt, the beast’s roar rattling the whole room.

Anessa nods grimly, “I know I should’ve killed him when he was just himself. I’m sorr-”  
“No time for apologies!” I yell as Warwick’s monster hurls at Anessa, the monkey-like creature letting out a hiss as it misses.

Lulu flees to be out of our way, leaving Anessa and I to beat back the monster. He’s met with a mighty heave from my hammer when he tries to attack me, Anessa’s blade mimicking my attacks. I glance when she hesitates from landing a fatal blow, Warwick hissing and scaling up the wall. I spin, prepared to land the blow myself but blink when I can’t find him, “wher-”  
Pain sears through my senses before I can even finish my sentence, the batmandrill landing on my shoulders. I scream as his claws rip through my jacket, deep scratches running through my skin as he mauls me. I kick and squirm, blood dribbling down my chest as the beast spits directly into my face. He stiffens when Anessa brings her sword down hard on the back of his neck, the blow killing him. The illusion flickers, the general lifting me to my feet, “Malroth, I'm so sorry.”  
“I don’t care, we’re done. That’s all that matters to me.” I side-step her, holding my arm as Hargon appears again.  
Lulu tears part of her outfit, dressing my wound surprisingly fast. I smile meekly at her and glance at the madman, “I kinda thought he’d go away after a while. We gotta fight him?”  
Anessa shrugs, “I assume so.”  
“He’s my demon, I guess I should do it.” I grunt in pain as I draw my hammer, preparing to swing.  
“Hyaaahhhh!” Lulu cries as she punches Hargon in the cheek, the illusion flickering away into purple flames, “Haha! Take that you blue freak!”  
I pause, putting my weapon away, “Well, that was anticlimactic.”  
Anessa laughs, “Looks like that was the last of it though, there’s a door over there we should probably go through.”  
I follow her gaze, holding Builder’s book in my hands as I head down the new doorway, examining what is to come next. I glance up to see the next room is dark, lit by flickering torches along the walls and some circling around a glowing pool. The room glows a soft and kind blue, the grey walls illuminated by the flickering torches and soft light of the pool. I glance to see stained glass embedded in the stone beside the pool, stepping closer to see a small round tray made of stone in the fountain-like pool. Lulu talks behind me, leaning against a wooden support beam as I place the book down beside a torch so I can see better, “This place looks pretty holy…”  
I nod, “This fits the description. Kinda feels like those beams are the only thing holding it all up so I wouldn’t lean on them.”  
Lulu glances but pushes off, heading over to the pool, “This looks so pretty… All the stained glass and glowing water…”  
“I think it’s holy water. Hey Malroth, what’s the book say now?”  
I squint, “Looks like we must trade something now…”  
Lulu frowns at me, “Like what? We didn’t bring anything and it’s not like we could just give the goddess a rock or something. It’s gotta be meaningful.”  
I think for a moment, my eyes trailing to the stained glass. I grab my hammer, the girls frowning and then letting out a yell as I smash it into the glass. It shatters, slinging my hammer back over my shoulder as I pick up a shard, “I got an idea.”  
“Why on earth would you do that?!” Anessa groans, “The goddess will most likely be mad at you.”  
I shrug, Lulu huffing at me, “Do you really think she’s gonna want her own broken glass?”  
I roll my eyes, setting my free hand on my hip, “Pft, of course not. Hold out your wrist.”

The pink haired girl looks at me like I'm nuts, “Why?!”  
“Don’t question it, just trust me.” I give her a kind smile, “Please?”  
Lulu hesitates but holds out her wrist, letting me press the shard against her skin. Then, in a quick motion, I dig it into her skin and swipe, blood dotting across her pale skin. She winces but surprisingly lets me, watching as I repeat the same motion to myself, gritting my teeth as blood swells. Anessa watches us as I pull Lulu into the holy pool, “You probably could’ve used the blood from your shoulder Malroth.”  
I hold Lulu and I’s wrists together, our blood falling together into the small tray, “I offer the blood of Builder’s very best friends.” I smile, releasing Lulu, “and probably, just didn’t feel as meaningful.”

Lulu rubs her wrist, smearing the red fluid across her skin, “Matching scars too huh Malroth?”  
I laugh but fall quiet, looking at Anessa, “What are you gonna offer?”  
Lulu and I both stand in the water as Anessa joins us, her face blotchy again. A single tear escapes, falling into the tray, “A tear of someone that loved him.”  
Lulu and I watch as it falls into our blood, the three of us quiet for a long time. Lulu speaks up first, “That it? What now?”  
“I don’t kno-” I stop when the water begins to glow, lifting my foot as I almost begin to retreat.

I halt when a soft voice begins to talk to us, the voice so soft and soothing. I notice everyone’s postures relax, the three of us amazed by the kindness in the female voice.

_Hello my children… What brings you here? So far in the ruined lands…_ _  
_ Her voice was as smooth as honey, feeling as gentle as a hug or as reliving as a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Lulu and Anessa looking at me in shock. I don’t think as a speak, the worlds falling right out, “We come to reunite with our deceased friends. And don’t think we’re going away very easy, I didn’t come to be shunned away!”  
Lulu glares at me, “Malroth! You can’t speak to a goddess like that! You are a goddess, right?”

  
_Yes, my child. I am Rubiss and I watch over all these lands and have for eons…_

I grin, “Sweet! You can help us then!”

  
_You three have come a very long way just for this… Are you sure this is truly what you want? Tampering with the life forces of this land is no light task, are you willing to promise you come with no ill intentions…?_

I nod eagerly, “Duh!”  
Lulu nudges me hard, “Can’t you be polite for once?”  
Rubiss laughs softly, the noise as sweet as sugar.

_ No worries my child, he reminds me of a builder I guided a thousand year ago. He was just as stubborn and hotheaded as your friend here... _

“She must be talking about Bildrick.” Anessa says thoughtfully.

I glance up at the stone ceiling, seeing the illuminated blue sight, “Will you help us or not? I know for a fact I'm not going anywhere without Builder.”  
“Or Warwick!” Anessa pipes up.

I bite my tongue, rolling my eyes slightly, “Yeah, Warwick too…”  
_Of course, my children, go on ahead through those doors. I will reunite you with your friends…_

I nod gratefully, stepping out of the water and shaking my foot, sending droplets falling to the ground. I feel a deep rumble in the cavern but pay no mind, waving off the scent of smoke as I head toward the closed stone door ahead of me. 

_ Only one at a time, I can only do so much… _

Since I’m already headed that direction, Anessa lets me go on ahead. I pause mid-step, “Hang on, aren’t we supposed to make a promise? In return for all this?”

_ Malroth, my child, I have watched over your journey from the very beginning. I know you hold nothing but good in your heart, you had a chance to be reborn and you took it and made the very best out of it. No promise could ever stand up against watching you fight your very own instincts and winning. Plus, I can sense your love for your friend flows deep within you, you hold such deep compassion for him that runs much deeper than any friendship. _

I smile, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, the blue haze softening slightly as I chuckle, “Yeah, we are pretty good friends aren’t we?”  
Lulu face palms behind me only to receive a glare from me. The goddess hesitates before she lets out a soft thoughtful hm, leaving me to enter the room. I set my hand on the door, eyeing the engraved symbols in the tone. The symbol of Erdrick is recognizable right in the center, the stone cool to the touch. Heat flickers behind me, taking in a deep breath as I start to push it open. It cracks ever so slightly, the blue light nearly blinding me. Rubiss makes a soft noise before she suddenly falls silent, feeling the kind aura from the room disappear, The light fades, freezing in place, “Hey, why did it-”  
“Malroth, we need to leave. Right now.”  
I frown at the urgency in Anessa’s voice, turning around to see what had caused all this. My mouth falls agape in horror as the cavern shakes, watching as huge red hot sparks eat at the wood support beams, Smoke fills my lungs, the fire flickering angrily as it eats at the wood. All I can hear is the crackle as some flaming beams fall, shattering on the stone floor. The fire is hot, my ears ringing as I can do nothing but stare. Lulu’s voice cuts through my haze, her fingers gripping my torn jacket, “The cave is gonna collapse on us if we don’t go!”  
I numbly follow her, horrified to see such a holy place collapse right before me. My heart drops when I feel how light my jacket is, stopping dead in my tracks before we begin heading out, “The book! Builder’s book!” I cry, spinning to look for it.

Lulu cries out for me as I head back into the flames, skidding to a halt when I see it. The torch I had used to see had fallen, lighting the pages and causing the destruction of the pool of awakening. My scream burns my throat, tears falling as Lulu and Anessa grab me, “Forget it! We have to go!”  
My tears burn as I fight to get away, trying desperately to get the book, watching the pages curl as flames eat away my only comfort. The cavern rumbles and smoke burns my lungs, coughing and sobbing. The world feels slow and sluggish, the girls dropping me to the ground outside when we escape. I cry, turning to try and get back inside, “No! No! No! This can’t be real! This can’t be happening! Builder… B-Builder…” I hiccup, feeling like I could throw up my guts.

Anessa and Lulu are quiet, my sobs harsh as I watch in horror as the cavern collapses with a mighty rumble. I squeeze my eyes shut, my stomach and chest aching in pain as my body shudders and heaves. The goddess herself had given me her blessing, promising I had done enough to earn my best friend back, and I had been so close to getting him it feels like a slap in the face. I’m merely left with the memory of beating the bloody crap out of his clone and losing his book, the book filled with our way back and the last thing I have left. When I open my eyes again, the pool of awakening is nothing but a heap of rocks. I push to my feet, swaying as my vision dots from the quick motion. I race to the rubble, digging and hissing in pain when the rocks and broken glass slice my hand even with my gloves, “Where?! Where is it?! I sob, coughing and spluttering when I spot the cover of the book.

Lulu and Anessa exchange glances behind me as I lift up the fiery remnants of my best friend’s most prized possession. The remaining pages rip under my soft touch, staring in defeat at the singular page that had survived. Builder had kept this book since he was a little kid, keeping it safe through hell and back. And I destroyed it in a singular month. I stare at the page in my finger tips, the words haunting me more than I could possibly imagine. 

_ Malhalla has been an adventure but the ark is almost complete! I hope Malroth is safe, Arisplotle has been reassuring me but I cannot wait to see him again. I hope he accepts my apology, I miss him awkwardly following me around everywhere as I work so much. Building just doesn’t have the same joy in it without him around. The monsters here find the stories of how Malroth, their “lord”, truly is amusing. I don’t see how he could bring on the end of the world, he loves partying with pumpkins on his head, going on treks to find some monsters to tussle with, playing with animals, and helping me create things. He is nothing but a big ol’ softy, I think these monsters are crazy believing such things about him. But, I truly do hope he is safe, I don’t know what I’d do without my best friend.  _

My tears dampen the page, left sitting on my knees for a painfully long moment. He died after writing this page. I slowly stand and crumple the page, breath uneven. Lulu’s voice is soft and timing, taking a step toward me, “Ma… Malroth…?”  
I let out a scream, my tears falling hard as I throw the page down, stomping on it, “Is this all a joke?! Just one big illusion or taunt??” My voice is filled with nothing but a shaky rage, my face soaked and caked with dust from the cave, “Rubbiss, you said yourself I had done more than enough. I was right there! So close before you slammed the door on me!” I shake my fist at the sky, swaying on my feet, “Is it fucking funny?! Beating me down to nothing?! Watching me suffer?!”

I stop talking when my gut shifts, dropping to the ground as I vomit. I can’t control the horrible guttural noises that escape me as I spew, Lulu carefully holding my ponytail and Anessa rubbing my back. I don’t know how long I spent hunched over the ground, I'm not sure when I had gotten up and journeyed back with the girls to Tantagel. I don’t know anything anymore. It’s all gone. 

I stare down at the ground as the girls talk to Splottie, unable to really interact with them. The loss is too much to bear, almost wishing I could run. I just want to run until I drop dead. I can hear Splottie’s disappointment but his words are just a blur I can’t understand. The world feels so slow and sluggish yet oh so fast, barely even processing the days that pass.

“What's wrong with him? Goo don’t look so good.” I hear at some point, glancing to see Splottie was coming home with us.

Huh? That’s new. No matter I suppose. Nothing matters anymore, does it? 

  
  


I finally feel aware of myself when we’re back on the boat, having been sailing around Alfegard for a few days now. I stare up at the dark sky, feeling rain fall on my face. A storm makes the sea rough, lying flat on my back on my usual perch as we walk from side to side. The rainwater hits hard against my skin, my injuries throbbing. The scratches in my shoulder ache like hell, my cut in my arm sore, and my lungs aching from crying so much lately. The girls have just let me cry it out, Lulu carefully crossing the deck to nudge me, “Malroth?”  
I lift my head, sighing, “Yes?”  
Thunder cracks, lightning flashing in the distance. The sea is rough and icy, splashing up against the hull and occasionally splattering us with freezing water. Lulu puts her hand on the side to steady herself against the rocking, “Where to now?”  
I slump back, letting my now gloveless hand slump down off the boat. Icy water nips at my skin, my body rocking with the choppy sea, “Home.”  
Lulu frowns, “What do you mean home?”  
“I give up. I just wanna go home.” I close my eyes, raindrops splattering across my face. 

Lulu stomps her foot, seawater splashing from the motion, “Come on Malroth, you can’t be that defeated by one little setback! What happened to my stubborn friend?”  
I grit my teeth, sitting up, “Little? Little?! Everything else was little compared to that! I tasted success and it was spit right back in my face Lulu!” I stand, gritting my teeth as I sway with the boat, “Builder is gone. Warwick is gone. The pool of awakening is gone. Builder’s book is gone. It’s all gone Lulu, what is the point? If we go back now we at least have some chance. But the longer we wait out here, the more time we waste. Your friend might as well be dead Lulu.” I spit, feeling venom in my words, “I’ve lost everything and I don’t thinkIi’ll ever be the same.”  
Lulu looks at me, eyes pleading, “Please, at least get down Malroth, we don’t want you falling off.”

I grit my teeth, the rain harsh against my skin, “You know, I think Hargon was almost right.”  
Anessa glares at me for my comment, “You don’t mean that. Sit down before you get hurt.”  
Tears sting my eyes as I glare at her, feeling nauseous as the boat rocks, “That’s what's funny. I really do mean it. He was right. Everything does end in destruction. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much creation and hope flourishes, it will be destroyed. Nothing matters at all does it? It all just ends in ruin. None of our lives matter, nothing we do matters. Nothing. It all is destroyed.”  
Lulu reaches for me, “Please, you’re not yourself. You need sleep.”  
A memory crashes over my senses, remembering sitting at Lulu’s party. I remember smiling at Builder, his sweet blue eyes looking sad as I asked him if he would save me from myself. Now, I stare into Lulu’s brown eyes, my body aching with pain and grief, “I don’t care Lulu, I want it all to end. We all die anyway, I'm tired of hurting.” I reach for my hammer, raising it above my head.

Lulu, Anessa, Splottie, and Brownbeard gasp as I prepare to bring the hammer down on the boat, essentially killing us all. For a moment, I can feel myself buried under all this clog of pain. What am I doing? I know damn well Hargon was wrong, I know better than this. My mind bustles, head throbbing at the sudden realization I'm in way over my head. The anger and frustration wins, heaving as I attempt to smash it down. The boat rocks ever so slightly as I do so, feeling panic flash over my senses. The anger and horrible resentment is gone in an instant as I plunge into the icy water, the world going dark as I sink under the surface. I kick and thrash, terror washing over me as I'm engulfed by the sea. I can hear the girls scream as I disappear, my stomach twisting. What is wrong with me? What have I done? My lungs scream for air, fighting and scrambling but only finding myself at the same conclusion; I should probably have taken Lulu up on some swimming lessons. I try in vain to find the surface, coughing when I can hold my breath no more. Bubbles free from my mouth, the icy sea around me fading into a pitch black dark as I watch my air rise to the surface without me. Tears sting as I fail, feeling myself slip away. I’m in too far over my head and now I will drown. My last words were praising things I had proved wrong. As the world around me closes to a pitch black dark and my lungs ache horribly for air, I’m left with one eerie thought.

I have become the very thing I swore to destroy.    
  
  



	6. Revelations of Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hey! since today is my birthday, I decided to upload a chapter earlier than I planned since I feel nice and finished it way faster than planned!)

My mind is slow, processing everything in delay. My body is numb, a cold, deep numb. I glance around, finding myself still surrounded by water. I can breathe but yet, I don’t feel air in my lungs. I can’t feel anything.

Oh right, I drowned. I carefully sit up, unsure what to do with myself. I had brought my own destruction upon myself. I cross my arms, eyes wandering. Nothing but black nothingness surrounds me, blue water lapping softly below me. Well, it's at least somewhat peaceful. All is quiet besides a soft distant dripping sound, crossing my legs and setting my hands in my lap. I wonder how long I've been sitting here. How long will I have to be here anyway? Forever? I sit still for a few long moments before I begin to feel lonely, “Is anyone here?” I call meekly, frowning, “Builder…?”  
I’m met by nothing but the continuous dripping, sighing quietly. This almost reminds me of my time dealing with the blue fiendish priest, slumping back and sighing. The silence is loud, eerie almost. Yet, it has a soothing aspect to it. I can’t help but wonder if this is all the afterlife is. Just a swirling void of nothing, nothing but your thoughts. When I thought about life after death, I always imagined peace and friends, not quite this. I wouldn’t mind spending eternity here if Builder was sitting beside me. I frown when I think maybe humans don’t experience this. Maybe I am not human enough to get to join the true afterlife. I stare down at my hands, wondering if the original Malroth still lurks deep inside me. An inner godroth, just lurking peacefully in my human body until I resume that form. I’m not sure how that thought feels. I'm not sure how anything feels really. I already find myself forgetting what it was like to feel. When I think of Builder, no pain comes to my chest. Nothing comes besides a chilling numbness. No ache, no anger, nothing. It’s strange, how those feelings swarmed endlessly just to be washed away in an instant. No defeat, no loss. Not a thing. I stare down into the shallow water, running my fingers through it. I wait, expecting to feel the cold rush of liquid seeping through my gloves. I sigh when that does not happen, the water just rippling from the motion. I already miss feeling things. Yet, I also begin to find those emotions fuzzy. How long have I been here? I stare down into the water, sighing deeply. I look into my reflection, starting to question who it is that’s staring back at me. Red eyes become unfamiliar, quietly pondering what my name even is. It started with an M right? Why am I here? I frown, confusion slowly draining from me. I sit in silence after a while, not even a single thought echoing in my head. At one point, I feel less alone. Like, perhaps someone is nearby, someone quietly checking in on me. But who else would be here anyway? I lift my head when I hear footsteps, glancing to see a somewhat familiar blue man. His robe is white and has a symbol of a bat on it, his laugh ringing in my head. I frown at him, tipping my head as it triggers my memories, “Hargon...?” 

Hargon keks softly, “You might want to get up. It’s easy to lose yourself out here, Malroth.”  
Malroth. Hearing my name again is refreshing, carefully pushing myself to my feet. I study him, surprised to feel no anger towards him at all. I gaze into his eyes, not exactly sure how to react to the lively flicker in his eyes. This is real. I blink slowly, the other man waiting, surprisingly patient, as I remember myself, “I’m… I’m dead, aren’t I?”  
Hargon thinks for a moment, ‘No. Not quite.”  
I frown, “You are though… Why am I here?” I grumble, shaking my head as I feel my usual fire spark back in my gut, “Don’t you dare start thinking I'm on your side! I’ve beat you black and blue and i’ll do it again.”  
“Oh, I won’t. I’m on your side.” he says thoughtfully, his words precise and carefully chosen.   
I pause at his words, staring at him, “Huh?”  
“I kept true to my word, if you could beat me and the lord of destruction, I said I would consider your…” He wreches even as he says it, “Your friendship…. As vile as the concept is, I have decided that if I will start anywhere, it would make the most sense to start with the one who gave me the idea.” I can hear the disgust in his tone, yet, there is an undertone of sincerity.

“You…” His words strike me, unsure of how to respond, “You want to be my friend…?”  
“I’d imagine so.” He’s quiet for a moment, “I did spend my life striving to appease you, I presumed this would be a good way to resume that.”

I turn to face him, hesitating before I react. Part of me thinks it's a trick but yet, the sincerity lingers in his expression. I smile at him, offering my hand, “Yeah, I’ll be your friend, Hargon.”  
Hargon squints at my gesture before he bows his head, leaving my hand awkwardly outstretched, “Thank you, o’ mighty Malroth…”  
I frown and drop my hand, not the fondest of being worshipped. But, whatever floats his boat I guess. We fall in silence for a few moments before he speaks, “I can sense you are deeply troubled. Your outbursts have become violent and your anguish runs so deep it corrupts this place. I have come to offer you solace in return for our newfound friendship.” He comments.

“What do you mean ‘this place’, where are we? If I'm not dead, or even if I am, how long have I been out?” I ask, tipping my head and crossing my arms.   
Hargon looks down for a moment, choosing his words very carefully before he says them. I can’t help notice that he is short compared to me, having never quite stood face to face with him before. When he speaks I turn to look at him again, hanging off every word, “The inner workings of your mind, Malroth, the same place you lurked when your body took its true form, er, whatcha call it…” He scowls slightly but continues, “You’re just unconscious and have been for two days.”

I nod, “Why didn’t Builder come here…? I mean, I’d think he’d visit pretty quickly considering...” I ask, watching him carefully as he answers.

Hargon chuckles at this, “Oh, he did. You didn’t recognize him though, you had

lost yourself at that point. He hugged you and let you be…”

I frown, hardly remembering this. When I think hard, I have a foggy memory of seeing him. He smiles at me and hugs me, mumbling something that I couldn’t possibly hope to make sense of before leaving. I sigh, “I guess I should head back before Lulu and Anessa roll me overboard.”  
Hargon glances at me, “Your wretched little friend isn’t gone.”  
I stop at this, furrowing my brow to give him a glare, “What do you mean? The pool is gone, there’s nothing left to do now besides go home and figure it out myself. I can’t really die everyday to visit him.”  
I frown when the male turns me toward me, Hargon’s expression intense, “He has never left your side. Your wretched friendship holds true even though death has done you part. Builder’s soul has joined with yours for the time being; it is up to you to cut him free.”  
His words chill me to the core, finding myself trembling as his words echo inside my head and send a shiver down my spine

_ Builder’s soul is with yours; it is up to you to cut him free. _

I flinch when I see a blinding light, putting my hand up to shield my eyes, “H-Hey!

Wait! What does that mean?! H-Hargon!”

His laughter echoes in my head as the light brightens until I can’t see anymore, squeezing my eyes shut to protect myself, “What do you mean, cut him free?! Hargon!”

When I awake, I'm met by a surge of emotion and feeling, things I had forgotten existed. The deck floor is hard, my lungs and stomach aching when I jerk up to cough and sputter water. I hold my gut against the pain, shivering as I hack up any liquid left in my body. My nose waters, sniffling and turning my head when the girls squeak my name.

“Malroth! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Lulu squeaks, grabbing me tight.

I cough but allow her to do so, chuckling weakly, “Settle down, everything hurts. A lot.”

Anessa smiles fondly at me, her eyes dark with bags from worrying, “Morning champ, you might wanna eat. You’ve been out for two days.”  
I take the cabbage she offers me, carefully gnawing at it. They grin at me, finding myself pausing at the chill. I frown and flush when I process they took my clothes, left only in my undergarments, “Why on earth am i-”  
Lulu giggles slightly at my reaction, pointing her thumb at where they were hung up, “We put them up to dry so you wouldn’t get sick, dingus.”  
I carefully push to my feet, legs weak and shaky from lack of use as I cross the ship and hurriedly pull my pants back on. I glance over to see I had been wrapped in a blanket previously, frowning, “What’s the reason for that then?”  
Lulu rocks on her heels, looking a little too thrilled to see me up and snarky again, “We didn’t really like seeing your junk out.”  
Anessa chuckles as I slide my jacket back on, pouting when I remember how torn up it was, “I didn’t really wanna bring home a soggy Malroth corpse either.”  
I laugh, slinking back over to lean by my usual spot. I sit down on the deck, leaning against the bow and running my fingers through my hair when I realize they took my ponytail out. I don’t comment on this, finding it nice to feel the wind in my hair. I find myself at peace by this simple moment. Sea air fills my lungs, its salty taste comfortingly famailair, the boat rocks ever so gently, the sea laps softly against the ship, the breeze is cool against my skin, feeling the beating of my heart pace with our rocking, and the soft chatter of the girls is all so pleasant. Things I had taken advantage of before are oh so nice to me now. I lift my head when I see the little metal slime, Splottie, studying me, “Goo feeling better, gooman? You were out for a long slime, goo didn’t seem so good.”  
I think for a moment before I smile, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while, “I’m better than ever.” I look up at the girls, lifting one leg and propping my arm against it, “Sorry for my outburst before. That was really out of character for me, wasn’t it?”

Lulu ruffles my hair, smiling, “We know you were just out of it, Malroth. Speaking of that, I was especially waiting for you to wake up to give you something.”  
I tip my head, “A gift?”

Lulu nods, rocking on her heels again before she grabs some tarnished looking papers. She presses them into my hands, smiling, “I saved some pages for you.”  
I look down, grinning so hard my eyes water to see Builder’s handwriting, “Thank you Lulu, this means a lot.”  
She smiles, pigtails bobbing as she nods her head, “You don’t have to worry about any of that earlier stuff, all that matters is we’re all safe and can head to our next stop!”  
“Where will that be, Malroth?” Anessa asks, leaning back against the stern.

I carefully get up, inhaling deeply, “Homeward bound my fellow crew members!” I call, smiling.

“You sound mighty confident, did your near death experience give you an idea?’ Anessa teases.

I chuckle, leaning against my usual spot on the bow of the boat. I set the loose Builder’s pages down on my usual spot, crossing my arms and leaning against them to hold the papers down and to watch the sea, “You could say that…”  
I grin as the breeze flows through the dark hair that drapes over my shoulders, the air fresh and the sky bright. The water is a glimmering blue, Anessa and Lulu both watching me fondly, the two well aware of my drastic mental shift. If I could convince Hargon his entire religion was wrong, I can do just about anything. As we sail towards home I simply find myself admiring the tranquil moment, the bright day restoring my faith in the world. I look down at the pages, smiling fondly at the words. The first one I read is from when we first met him;

_ The island I've washed up on seems massive, definitely a huge shift from the cramped prison boat. Today I met two new people, one who washed up alongside me and a new guy who seemed to be here beforehand. Lulu seems pretty cool, though bossy. Malroth on the other hand seems… nice. A strange fellow but we hit it off pretty well. I want to hate him and his snarky attitude but something about him draws you in. He and Lulu don’t seem to get along very well though. Their bickering tires fast. I spent most the day helping build a shelter so we’d have a place to stay. Well, Malroth helped me collect supplies, Lulu filled my head with demands and  _ I  _ did all the building. These two are a handful already. I feel like they’re gonna be here for the long run.  _

I chuckle. I’m just too lovable to hate. I flip the page to read the others, smiling fondly. The next one is about Furrowfield, seeming to be right after completing the Deitree.

_ The Badboon proved to be a struggle though we prevailed. We finished fixing up the Deitree and are now throwing a harvest party. It’s fun but i’m kinda tired after a fight like that, it was nice I didn’t actually have to build all that though. It’s nice to see doodles I made as a kid come to life. I would write more but I'm sore after the battle, plus seeing Malroth dancing with a pumpkin on his head is pretty distracting. He keeps chasing the furrowfield retriever and getting upset when he upsets her. I guess I should stop writing and help him out… _

I remember that too, grinning as I remember him pulling it off my head and laughing at me. The page has a few doodles of me in my pumpkin hat, along with some research doodles of creatures we stumbled upon and one of me holding the doggy. I glance to the next page, seeing it as post Khrumbul-dun.

_ I haven’t written in a few days, it's been utterly hectic. Babs getting turned to stone, completion of the gold bar, the battle with medusa. Riding on goldilocks is fun but he was a little hard to climb onto. Malroth helped me climb onto him despite teasing me, though he is getting a little grabby at my hips. He does the same thing in our co-op de grace move, making me wonder if he’s up to something. Yet, judging by how oblivious he is about a lot of things; I doubt it. Speaking of Malroth, we’re going drinking tonight. A celebration for just the two of us but I bet we will be plenty hungover by morning. Nonetheless, a night with my best friend sounds nice. Might write more tomorrow, might not.  _

I pout but giggle to myself, remembering scolding him for writing and trying to get him to hurry up so we could go. I had so many digger jiggers that night. I frown at the oblivious comment, tipping my head. I am not oblivious! I never thought anything strange of the touch but I guess considering i’d hate touching anyone else like that it is a little strange. I shake my head, flipping to the last page that had been salvaged. It’s one I hadn’t gotten around to reading since I hate the Moonbrooke chapter of the book. Too painful. I’m almost scared to read it, holding it carefully.

_ I’ve barely had anytime to write. Moonbrooke sure is busy. Constant raids and constant building tasks at least keep me distracted from the cold. Warwick and Anessa both seem neat, along with the others. The tension here unsettles me, the soft chatter of traitors making even me wary. It cheeses Malroth off so I won’t mention it to him. He seems to have enough on his mind lately. I hope maybe he opens up about it. I’ve only gotten snippets of what's going on but it's enough to make me worry. I’ve been too distracted by that to write even when I do have free time. Today I went and trekked to find marble. Finding that stuff constantly sure does get annoying. The only reason I can even write now is Malroth. He forced me to get a proper night's rest. I was just gonna sneak off once he went to sleep and take Warwick to go searching for materials. Part of me still wants too but Malroth complained of being cold and curled up in bed with me. He’s curled up with both our blankets and even as I write this I can feel his breath against my cheek as we share my blanket. He seems so peaceful. I couldn’t possibly wake him up. Plus, he keeps the bed comfortably warm. I think I could lie here forever honestly. I never noticed how much he snores until now. It’s cute instead of annoying. For someone who’s always talking so big of himself, he sure does look like a sleeping puppy. I love him. I’ll have to kick him out in a few hours though. I really don’t want blackmailed. Tomorrow will be plenty busy so I should go to bed now. But first, I’ll sketch some concepts for the traps Anessa mentioned we could use for monster hunting.  _

My eyes water, gently tucking the pages safely inside my jacket. I lean against the bow once again, crossing my arms and smiling out to the sea. The words warm my heart, happy that the pages had been salvaged and that Builder had written such kind words about me. I remember that night. He’d hardly slept for three days in a row, he needed to go to bed! Then it got super cold and he let me curl up with him. I don’t think I have gotten a rest quite like that. I hum happily to myself as we sail towards the isle of awakening, thinking of Hargon's words.

_ Builder’s soul is with yours.  _   
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for the shortness of the chapter!)


	7. A happy ending, right?

The sky is dark, dread filling my gut as we re-enter the illusion, the sky a deep and haunting pink. I stare at a tear through the sky, feeling a slight pull towards the rip. I glance back at my crew, “This doesn’t look good…”

Anessa stares up at the sky, “This looks way worse than last time…”

Splottie pipes up from the back of the boat, “This is where goo live? What’s with the sky?”  
“What are we gonna do Malroth?” Lulu asks quietly.

I sigh, watching as we pass by the other islands we had visited, seeing the missing chunks of earth from the docks, “For once Lulu, I do not know...”

The boat rocks as we dock, unable to feel the same relief I always do for solid ground. I lift my head toward the tear in the sky, the energy pulsing so hard it makes my head ache. Something isn’t right. I glance back at my ship mates, “Is it just me or does it feel weird here.”  
Lulu scoffs, “Maybe, just maybe, it's cause we just returned from the ‘real world’ and the fact that it's all fallen apart feels funny.”  
Anessa frowns, “No, I feel it too.”  
Splottie watches us, the metal slime quiet for a moment. He then pipes up, his words making my heart stop, “I smell blood.”

I hesitate at his words, feeling my heart in my throat. I glance at the girls, their

faces pale. Before Anessa even has the time to think about drawing her sword I'm on the move, barreling away from the dock. I pull myself up over rocks, scrambling to find out what was wrong. My yell echoes through the mountains, waiting for any type of response. When I skid to a halt sand sprays up, staring at the place Lulu, Builder, and I all had first washed up. Blood splatters the sand before our temporary home, frozen in horror. Gasps sound before me at the sight, none sure what to do at first. I sputter, slowly approaching, “The children of Hargon couldn’t have done this…”

Lulu frowns, “You don’t have any enemies you haven’t mentioned do you…?”  
I shake my head, feeling my stomach twist. My head pulses, groaning, “M-Maybe we should head back toward the top of the mountain… Hairy hermit is up there, probably…”  
“What if we get attacked on the way?” Lulu whimpers, looking around frantically.

Anessa sighs, “We’ll figure it out. Are you okay, Malroth, you’re looking really sick again…?”  
“I’m fine…” I groan, rubbing my temples as they pulse, “I just…” I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing myself to trudge forward, “Want to figure this out. Let's roll.”  
Anessa nods, taking off ahead of me to scope out the area. My breath is uneven, setting one hand on my hip as I try to think. I study the blood splatter, head aching even more. I squeeze my eyes shut, unable to resist the flashes in my head. Glassy blue eyes, blood running down a pale face. My gloves, stained with a deep coat of red. Red. All I see is red. The dented hull of the buggy, stars dancing in my vision as I fumble for anything to steady me, dark blood splattering my clothes, splattering his skin, splattering my skin. I groan, hating every second of this. I want it all to stop. I just want to be okay without something triggering my downfall yet again. I glare at the sand, feeling panic slowly grip me. What if the residents here were all killed because of my absence? What if I failed everyone. Everytime I try to be helpful it all is ruined, tainted by death. I want to scream to the heavens, feeling my eyes water. I shouldn’t be this helpless but… It hurts. Goddess, it hurts so much. I pause when I feel a grip on my arm, the hold tight enough it jerks me back to where I stand. Flashes of Malhalla fade, looking into Lulu’s brown eyes. I can see the fear in her eyes though she masks it with a fake annoyed expression, doing her best to settle me, “Malroth.”  
I keep her gaze, curling my fingers into my palm. My words dry in my mouth as I find myself unable to say a thing to her. Her expression softens, “I know what you’re seeing and you know what? I don’t blame you. But I want you to know that you’re gonna be quite alright. It’s gonna be okay, no matter what.” She says softly, squeezing my arm lightly before quietly stepping away.

I blink slowly, shaking my head hard. She’s right. We’ll figure something out. Somehow… I yank my gaze away from the sand, Lulu making some snarky comment about me wasting time standing here just to make sure I don't think her kindness lasts forever. I chuckle weakly, gazing to where Anessa had gone, “You think she ran into trouble?”

Lulu shrugs, slowly creeping toward our old shelter, “I sure hope not.”  
I avoid looking down, starting to head in that direction, “I’ll go make sure she isn't tied up with some monsters!”

Lulu just grunts, busy peeking at our old shack. I pause when I hear voices, turning when I hear footsteps. I gasp when strong arms yank me off my feet, seeing Dougie and Digby grinning at me. I grin in return, “Hey!”  
“Malroff! You’re ‘ome!” Digby yells, dropping me.

I pout, crossing my arms and huffing, “You had no reason to scare me like that! Why are you all the way out here anyway?” I point my thumb at the shack, watching other residents begin filing out.

Rosie glances at me, “The hairy hermit suggested we should get as far away from the rift as possible so we came here!” She pauses, tipping her head, “What happened to your jacket?”  
Esther runs over to me, hugging me tight. I grin but frown when she steps back, “Did you find the pool of awakening? Wait- Where’s Builder’s book?”  
Bonanzo studies me, frowning, “Where’s Builder?”  
“Where’s Anessa?”  
The questions pile up, my voice nearly getting lost amongst the questions. Anessa comes back around the corner, silencing them as she stands behind me. I take a deep breath before I speak, trying not to truly think about words coming out of my mouth, “The book is gone and so is the pool of awakening. But, it's gonna be alright. I’ll figure this out.”  
They look at me in horror, Lulu and Anessa glancing at me. I know what they’re all thinking. We’re doomed. Part of me thinks that too, part of me believes death hangs in the air. Yet, I feel a spark in my gut that convinces me otherwise. I cross my arms, “What’s the blood splatter back there for?”  
Zara shows me her bandaged arm, giving me a half smile, “Got scratched by some building rubble.”  
Anessa frowns, “What do you mean rubble?”  
Babs pipes up from the back, switched back into her normal red and white dress, “The big tear in the sky has been sucking everything up! A lot of the buildins’ were torn up.”  
“Where’s the hermit?” Lulu asks, crossing her arms thoughtfully.

“Still up at the mountaintop. He refused to come with us.” Rosie pouts.

Esther looks at us, her smile kind but I can see the fear in her gaze too, “He was asking about you.”  
I nod and turn towards the mountain path, Lulu following in suit. I pause mid-step when I notice Anessa hasn’t come along. She’s talking to Zara, her blue eyes meeting mine for a brief moment. She nods for me to go ahead. This isn’t her battle. She came for Warwick and lost, I came for salvation and Builder. If Builder isn’t here, then Lulu and I will salvage. It’s what he’d want, yeah? A burning in my gut encourages me, nodding at Lulu as we begin our climb. We’re silent, expressions grim as we make the trek. Our gazes settle on halfway destroyed buildings, feeling the pull from the tear up above. When we arrive the hermit gazes at us, glancing eagerly for Builder. I meet his gaze, Lulu watching the crumbling buildings in the distance. The hairy hermit turns his back to us, eyes finding the red sky, “So Malroth, did you find the pool of awake-awake-awakening?”  
“Yes, but it was reduced to rubble in a fire that took Builder’s book.” I say in response, grimacing as he tries to hide his worried reaction.

Lulu turns towards us again, sensing the discomfort rolling off the hammerhood. I shift my weight before I plant my feet, gut burning. I refuse to lose. I’ve fixed it once, I can do it again. The hairy hermit sighs after a moment before he tries to gain his usually happy composure but even he knows how bad this is, “Now what-what-what?” he asks.

I glance to a crafting table that had been dragged up here, likely in hopes of Builder’s return, and roll my sleeves up, “I’ll figure it out.”  
Lulu looks at me, utterly flabbergasted, “Malroth, you cannot be serious! You’re just gonna take a swing at that thing and hope you get somewhere? You’ll just break the table!”  
I cross the ground, the stone floor making my shoes click. I roll my sleeves up, glancing at her, “Hey, it's better than nothing! I fixed it last time eh?”  
“I really don’t think this will work Mal…” Lulu scoffs, “It messed up last time too and this time you don’t have that book of secrets to help you!”  
I roll my eyes, setting my hands on the table in an attempt to get started. The single touch causes me to nearly pass out, brain overfilling in seconds. My gut burns like a pleasant fire, ideas cluttering my thoughts. I feel dizzy when a memory washes over me, left gripping the table as I relive a feeling I’m not a fan of.

_ Numbness makes my bones ache, staring at the reflection of a man I don’t recognize anymore. My head is empty, sitting in silence as water drips somewhere distantly. The lull of unconsciousness is an unpleasant memory, my hands in my lap as I blankly remember feeling nothing and thinking nothing. I lift my head instinctively at footsteps, spotting a blonde approaching me. I don’t recognize him, hearing him mumble a name I don’t remember. Now, as I reminisce, I know I’m looking at Builder. His tone is soft and careful, studying me thoughtfully, “Malroth?” _

_ I stare at him, unable to register those bright blue eyes. He sits down in front of me, quiet. We sat there for a while, both of us quiet. I’m blank in the moment, unaware that he had sat in silence for hours just to keep me company. He moves after a while, resing his hand atop mine in a brief moment, waiting for a response. I’m still blank, not responding when he moves closer. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight, “I’ll help you figure this out Malroth. I’ve never left you and I never will. It's all alright.” He says before getting up and turning away, leaving me to find myself again, “We’ll figure it out. I’m sorry.” _

_ When Hargon had triggered this blur of a memory, I had blearily remembered the hug. Now, I hear his words. Now, I see the sadness in his gaze as he glances back at me. _

I suck in a deep breath when I come too, a flicker of an idea passing through my head. I tinker for a moment, trying to use the ideas Builder plants in my head. To my avail, nothing turns out the way I want. I growl, getting frazzled quickly. Lulu sets her hand on her hip, “You done yet?”  
_Builder’s soul is with yours. Cut him free._

 _We’ll figure it out. I’m sorry._ _  
_ What does this all mean? 

I hear the residents approach, watching hopefully as I whack my hammer against the crafting table to no success. I grunt, my head throbbing. The world spins as I grip the table, the flood of ideas too much to bear. I feel like I'm standing before Hargon, his evil laughter ringing in my head as he triggered my transformation. Energy pulses as I grip my skull, feeling like my head could tear in two. I want to scream, pain pulsing through me. The ideas feel like pins and needles, tears stinging my eyes as I slump weakly against the table, trying to hold onto any of the ideas. I grunt against the pain, trying to push to my feet. I glance at the sky, the rip only getting larger and larger. The world rumbles, feeling myself get even sicker. The illusion could collapse at any moment. A groan escapes me as I try to steady myself, fear crawling up my spine. It all leads up to this but yet, I have nothing. I am powerless against this. I stare up at the sky, feeling energy continue to pulse from me. “Malroth?”  
I turn my head as Lulu speaks, her voice filled with worry and fear, “Why are you glowing… gold?”  
I frown and glance at myself, seeing the energy pulsing a different color than I expected. Instead of the sick purple, a glimmering gold fills my sights. It pulses from my body to the beat of my heart, gritting my teeth as I plant my feet. I try to focus, staring down at the tools in my hand. Builder’s work mallet and wood carving knife both sit in my hand, feeling my heart thrum. I cast my eyes back toward the sky, feeling an idea flicker through the fog. Hargon’s words ring clear in my head, letting one hand drop one of the tools and watching it roll across the table. I spin to look at the residents, all their eyes fixated on me. I grin wide, feeling the energy grow stronger. I beam at Lulu, my laugh feeling truly like me, “I know what to do.”  
“Malroth?’ Lulu reaches a hand out for me when I spin away, taking off in a sprint, “Malroth!”

I don’t reply to her, keeping my tool tight in hand as I leap over the hairy hermit, sliding across the ground. I can’t resist the laughter that blurts out of me, chest burning with a pleasant fire as I pull myself up over the rocks. I hurry to scale the mountain to the very top, hearing Lulu try to follow. The hairy hermit chirps when he follows too, both eager to see what master plan I’ve come up with. My feet pound as I run to the edge, skidding to a halt and watching rocks roll off the end. I stare up at the rip, feeling the pull from the tear in our reality lift my jacket from my shoulders. I grin, gripping the tool tight in my hands. I set my hand on my heart, watching the gold pulse with my thrumming heart. It all leads up to this moment, doesn’t it? I turn to face the two, their faces mixed with shock and horror. Lulu steps toward me, “Hey, what are you doing?”  
I raise my tool up towards the rift, the blade glimmering in the dark light. I feel my heart in my throat, breathing in deeply. I set one hand over my heart, the touch warm as I grin at the two. The knife rests carefully in my fingers, looking at my friends with a sad yet prideful smile. Lulu, the hairy hermit, Anessa, and all the other residents watch me, my laugh loud and free. I grip the blade, Hargon’s words sharp and oh so clear. They tumble out of my mouth, everyone staring at me in horror, “Hargon said Builder’s soul is with mine. I just need to cut him free.” 

Lulu looks at me in utter horror, stumbling to snatch the tool from my fingers, “Malroth no! Come on, I think you’re losing it! We’ll figure this out another way, don’t you dare!”  
I grin at her, stepping back. I look at all my friends and then cast my gaze to the sky. The blade reflects the huge tear, shifting my stance. Builder’s mumbled words echo through my skull, every little moment leading u _p to this decision._

_ We’ll figure this out. Now, cut him free. _

It takes one instant, a simple decision, and a singular motion to send dark red splattering to the stone ground. I slump weakly, coughing up the warm red liquid. I can hear screams that pause when the gold energy pulses bright, illuminating all in its warm light. I stare down at the ground, too weak to shield my eyes. I stare down at the red, watching it pour down my chest in a waterfall of death. My breath is rugged, unable to feel the pain. All I feel is the warmth dripping down my chest, weakly trying to wipe the sticky fluid off my lip. I fail, looking at the blade in my fingers. Red stains the once perfect steel, gold making it glimmer. I don’t have the strength to lift my head but I know in my gut it worked. I shakily force myself to look at him, his gaze falling everywhere but me. A million emotions cross his features, blue eyes studying his surroundings. Awe, confusion, fear, and finally when blue eyes meet red, terror. He begins to tremble, grabbing onto me.

I chuckle weakly, “Good to see ya, buddy.”  
“You’re… You’re bleeding…” He mutters, hardly able to say a word. 

Builder grips my chin,leaving me to smile at him sadly as red stains his clothes. He frowns, tears glinting in the edges of his vision, “You didn’t need to do this.”  
“What can I say? I did say I’d go to the end and back for you. Over and O-Over again…” I laugh weakly, coughing up more of the dark liquid.

He laughs weakly in return, “What a show huh?”  
“N-Naturally.” I glance over his shoulder, seeing Lulu staring at us.

She isn’t sure whether to cry and hug me, cry and hug Builder, or slap the daylights out of both of us. I smile weakly when I turn back to Builder, my vision becoming hazy. Builder whines weakly, eyes settling on the sky. I can see the genius brain of his working as I feel myself slipping away. I sputter more blood, slumping meekly into his arms. I hug him tight, groaning, “You suck, y-you know that?”  
“C-Come on, you gotta stay awake pal…”  
I smile at him, both of us gripping each other in shaky fingers. I give him a signature toothy grin, the blonde’s lip quivering, “Believe me when I say I wish I could.”  
Builder whimpers, wiping blood off my lip with his thumb, “I’ll figure this out, Malroth, don’t worry.” He whispers, gulping hard.

I slump against his chest, letting my eyes close. I take in a shaky breath, feeling the red gurgle into my throat. In the words of Lulu, I can only utter one more sentence, wishing I had more strength. Funny how it all loops right back to the beginning doesn’t it? I smile weakly, trusting him with all of me, his arms holding me tight, “It’s all gonna be alright.”  
Builder nods in weak agreement, feeling a tear roll off his cheek and onto mine. He carefully lets me settle to the ground, forcing himself up on shaky legs. He glances at me, eyes full of tears. He then turns away, his voice somehow strong, “Where’s the crafting table!? We don’t have a second to lose!”  
I smile brokenly, having never been prouder to see him turn away from me. I don’t have the strength to linger anymore, my skin sticky with blood. When blue, brown, and red eyes all meet for the first time in forever, all I can think about is how it's all gonna be alright. We all love a happy ending, don’t we? And this? This is surely mine.


	8. Reunited at last...

I can hear talking nearby, the words sounding close but yet, so far away. I can almost make out some words but when the words click, they fade too fast for me to remember. I recognize the voices, Builder, Lulu, Splottie, and many others talking. But the words? Too much for me to grasp. When I finally awake I'm in my room, my body aching. I sit up to see I'm alone, groaning at how stiff my body is. I stretch, a soft grunt escaping me as my throat aches. I run my gloveless fingers over what once was a deadly wound, now stitched tightly shut. Builder’s handiwork, I assume. I frown when I notice the bed placed beside mine, setting my hand on the surface. The fabric is still warm, implying Builder had left not that long ago. How long have I been out anyway? I yawn, rubbing my head. I glance out the window, half expecting to meet the sickening pink sky. Instead it's a bright blue, clouds dotting the sky. I smile, clasping my fingers together in excitement. I did it. I slouch back in bed, my eyes settling on a book setting on Builder’s bedside. A new journal already, huh Builder? I snicker to myself as I snatch it, seeing his name freshly carved in the cover. A frown presses to my lips when I see blood on the edges, sighing as I flip open the book. The first page is written in shaky handwriting, tears wetting the page. I furrow my brow sadly as I read about the events that had taken place since my, well, ‘death’. I skim over the pages, unable to make myself read every heart breaking word. He speaks of seeing my body drip with blood, my head lolling limply to the side as the residents move me out of his way so he can work. The pain he felt hurts me too as I read it, knowing how painful it was to be in his shoes. I frown when I read the last word on the page, tilting my head.

_ The rift is repaired as much as possible but it seems I’ve got too much on my mind to fix it properly. Or maybe, this is just a job I simply wasn’t meant to do on my own. _

I freeze when the book is wrenched out of my hands, the architect in question scoffing at me, “How did I know that when I saw you again, it’d be you causing some sort of mischief?”  
“Mischief is all I'm good for!” I snicker at the blonde, the worry in my gut fading as soon as I see is face.

Color warms his cheeks, his eyes their vibrant blue that I missed so much, reminding me of the life that flows through him once more. He sighs, setting one hand on his hip, “How ya feeling?”  
“Good, I suppose. You stitched me up?” I reply, crossing my arms as I relax.

“Nope, Lulu did. I was busy.” He mumbles, stuffing his book away.

“Sorry you had to replace the old book, i’m sure you heard about the fire I started.” I laugh, my grin toothy when he laughs too.

“I’ve heard alot, yes. You up for going for a walk?” He asks, setting his hands on his waist, “If you strain yourself, I’ll kill you and make sure it stays that way!”  
I laugh, carefully pushing myself, “No trouble at all Builder! It’ll take more than a silly wound to keep a bull like me down!”  
“Says the same man who cried over a splinter!” Builder replies, leading me outside. 

I huff at the remark, studying the sky as we step outside. The sky is normal but I can still feel the off energy. Builder hums to himself as we walk, finding myself wondering if he knows that I know. I squirm slightly, pausing for a second when I glance at my jacket. The rips are gone, the jacket feeling heavier than I remember. The fabric is snugger, pausing mid-step, “Did you make me a new jacket?”  
The blonde glances at me, “Hm? Oh, yeah. The other one was ruined. Do you like it?”  
I give him a smile, “Yeah actually, it's pretty comfortable.”  
“Malroth!” Lulu’s voice rings, the girl hurriedly running over.

I squeak as I’m snatched into a bear hug, jerked away from Builder. I laugh, pushing at her, “Hey! Settle down1 I might burst you keep squeezing me like that!”  
Her slap is surprisingly harsh, instinct making my fists curl. Builder’s hand on my chest steadies me, grunting at the two. Lulu stomps her foot, “I told you i’d knock the daylights out of you if you ever pulled some crazy stunt like that! You’re lucky you’re even alive, you neantherdral!”

I scowl but rub the back of my neck, kicking my foot, “At least it worked?”  
“You’re lucky it worked! I’ve waited days to chew you out!” Lulu groans, spinning to give Builder an earful as well.

We just glance at each other with a sigh, both knowing we deserve the lecture considering everything. It’s not really fair to keep dying on her is it? I set my hands on my hips, letting her drone on. I’m caught off guard when suddenly I'm brushing shoulders with Builder, Lulu’s arms wrapped tight around us. We wince when she bursts into tears, carefully rubbing her back, “Hey, no need to cry!”  
“You two are nothing but trouble! Either of you get hurt again I'll be sure _I’m_ the one putting you in the ground!” Lulu grunts, letting go of us and stomping her foot, wiping her eyes. 

Builder puts his hands up, “I’d rather not do that again, no need to worry!”  
“I make no promises.” I snicker, laughing when her face turns red.

Lulu rolls her eyes, “ _ So _ glad to hear you being a jerk again.” She crosses her arms, our rivalry flaring up once again.

I laugh, glancing around us. I see the buildings are already prepared, the residents working diligently. I set my hand on my hip, “So, what’d I miss anyway?”  
Lulu copies my stance, thinking. She sways on her heels, “Well, you can probably guess we fixed things. The illusion is all patched up, the residents fixed the building good and proper and I stitched you up! Though, we really did think we lost you there.”  
Builder sighs, his gaze distant as he relives the memory, shifting his weight with a dark expression, “Your heart wasn’t beating.”

I frown, Lulu rocking on her heels again, “Yeah…. Went cold and everything! Totally gone for hours! We started to uh, put you to rest, but you were warm again. It was strange.”  
Builder’s brow is furrowed when I glance at him, deep in thought. I can see the pain in his expression and in his posture. It pains me too, feeling his pain even after all this time apart. He rubs the back of his neck, chuckling meekly, “So uh, on that subject. The rift…”  
“I read it in your new book…” I mumble, Lulu on the other hand flabbergasted.

She stomps her foot, “What on earth do you mean it's not fixed?? You, the builder for goddess’ sake, couldn't fix it?1 We’re doomed, doomed!”  
Builder and I both finch when she yells, my hand covering her mouth, “Shut up! But how can it not be fixed??”  
The blonde sways, “I don’t know! But i’ve got a theory.”  
I cross my arms, “This better be good.”  
“I don’t think I was meant to fix it alone. I mean, look, there’s no reason any of us should be standing here Malroth. I broke everything, you bled out. Neither of us had pulses, it just doesn’t make sense! Or so I thought.” he turns away, a certain pep to his step warming my heart, having forgotten how many little things about him always made my chest fuzzy.

Lulu frowns, following him up the mountain path, “I mean, yeah, but what does this have to do with the illusion?”  
I follow close behind, intrigued by what the architect has to say. He turns to walk backwards so he can look at us, blue eyes bright with ideas, “I think Malroth and I were meant to work on it together.”  
I tip my head, “You know I can’t build for my life, Builds.”  
Lulu scoffs, elbowing me, “Yeah, this man couldn’t put a stick and a rock together!”  
Builder ignores the comment, turning swiftly and never breaking his stride, “Yeah, I know you can’t, but I have reason to believe you’re the glue to hold it together.”  
When we arrive at the mountaintop he pushes his mallet into my hand, leaving me to just watch him as he heads over to his crafting table, “Glue? Sounds a little cheesy, wouldn’t you think? Like some sort of lazy writing...”

The blonde smiles, setting his palms flat on the wood, “I think you’re a god, Malroth, nothing else could explain it.”  
“I think your theories are a little off here! Malroth! A god? The lord of demolition is long dead, so is Hargon! Wouldn’t he have turned back to normal by now?” Lulu sets her hand on her hip.

I look down, thinking hard, “Lord of Destruction, mind you. I saw Hargon in a vision of sorts, he told me how to resurrect you, Builder. We learned Hargon and the lord of destruction both lurked inside me until my breakdown and this same theory exists with your life…”  
The blonde nods intently, “And the God-roth was a god obviously and where do you think that power would have gone back to? You. And you sure as hell can’t kill a god unless you are one. Meaning, you have more power than I do. Sure, you can’t build, but you can slap it all together. Nothing else could explain how you’ve lived through… Hm… being ripped from your body, fighting a god, drowning, and bleeding out. Not to mention you have been reborn before though that may not have anything to do with it. We both have a purpose here and you certainly can’t die if the world is in danger. Almost like some plot armour if you know what I mean! This world was built around the three of us after all, of course it's gonna need us to fix it!”  
Lulu thinks for a long moment, exchanging a glance with me, “That… makes sense honestly.”  
“I can build it but I can’t piece it all together, so we’re _both_ the glue to this reality! Lulu, of course, keeps us all sane.” Builder beams, heading up to the top of the tower with his tools.

We both follow suit, finding myself leaning over his shoulder, “How long it take you to think this up?”  
He laughs, shrugging me off, “Whole time I was worrying about you, buttmunch.”  
Lulu pouts, “Hey, that's my insult!”

“There’s plenty of me to make fun of! Settle down!” I grin, watching him get to work.

I cross my arms thoughtfully, watching Builder and Lulu. It seems like it's been forever since it was just the three of us. We’re all laughing and smiling just like we used too, leaning back against a rock as I watch my best friend work and listen to Lulu babble about things that happened on our adventures. I can’t help but grin, feeling a deep happiness sink into my bones. This is what I was missing. I just wanted a moment of calm with my friends. Lulu’s gasp snaps me out of my thoughts, looking up when Builder steps toward me. He meets my eyes, a ball of light glowing in his fingertips, “This is as far as I get before it breaks.”  
I glance at him, reaching for it hesitantly. When I touch it, pain spikes through my senses, jerking back.  
Builder nearly drops it when he goes to reach for me, “Malroth!”  
My head throbs, groaning as I clutch my head. I squeeze my eyes shut, hating to experience this pain again. “He’s glowing again…” Lulu mumbles.

I meekly lift my head, watching the energy pulse from my body again. Its a mixture of purple and gold, gritting my teeth as I meet Builder’s gaze, “Just give me the damn orb.”

Builder doesn’t hesitate to do as told, quietly slipping it into my fingertips. It’s

nearly impossible to touch it without hurting but I feel the shift in the illusion, feeling it all start to settle into place. Tears sting my eyes against the pain that shoots down my fingers and shocks my body, freezing when I feel arms around my waist. I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Builder on his knees and hugging me tight, supporting me. I smile weakly and meet Lulu’s gaze, her hands clasped together hopefully. I glance back at the orb, the pain seeming so much more bearable with their support. The orb shrinks the more I guide it together and when it finally disappears, I’m left to let out a long sigh of relief before slumping to the ground. Builder ruffles my hair, smiling, “You did good.”  
I smile weakly, Lulu letting out a hum, “You guys feel that?”  
Builder nods, pulling me to my feet, “I think we really did it this time. It just kinda feels… whole again.”  
I nod in agreement, leaning against him for a moment, “You guys ever make me do something like that again, I'll slaughter you.”  
“I think that’s the last time, Malroth.” Lulu hums, swaying excitedly. 

Builder looks at me, grinning, “What now?”  
I scoff, “What now? What now!” I set my hands on my hips for a moment before I spin, taking off down the mountain path, “C’mon! I’m sure everyone down there still thinks i’m dead! On your feet people!”  
Lulu and Builder exchange a glance before they laugh, following me down the path.   
  
Night falls after a long day. I don’t think i’ve ever gotten that many hugs in my life. I spent all day following the residents to see how repairs are doing and proudly informing them that things are fixed and peace can finally return to normal. The residents celebrated like the day would never end, currently finding solace in my snug bedroom. I’m alone, curled up in bed and debating on going to sleep. Exhaustion claws at my bones, settling down into the sheets. I close my eyes just to hear the door swing open, sitting up to see Builder. He leans against the doorway, two jigger diggers in hand, “You really going to bed?”  
I grin, “Aww, you brought me a drink.”  
“You wanna go stargazing?” The blonde asks, offering me the extra glass.

I’m on my feet in moments, taking the glass and heading out the door beside him, “You know it!”  
Builder laughs, letting me lead the way, “Just like old times, eh? C’mon, let's head to the steppe.”

We slip past the residents, laughing and chugging our drinks as we avoid everyone. My heart flutters as he giggles, sneaking me in the castle through a back door. I follow him up to the roof, filled with awe at the sights of the castle roof. Snow sprinkles the ground and falls gently across the moore, the rooftop surprisingly warm. I turn to look at him, “You sneak up here a lot?”  
The architect chuckles, sitting down, “When do I ever sneak away from my responsibilities, Malroth?”

I roll my eyes, sitting down beside him, “Uh huh, you totally bailed and got side tracked on quests all the time!”  
Builder elbows me, “It was usually your fault!”  
“Maybe so but hey, we need some chaos in our lives!” I laugh, lying down on my back when he does, crossing my arms and tucking them under my head.   
“I think i’ve had enough chaos for one lifetime.” The blonde says with a sigh, studying the sky, “I’d give anything just to lie here forever.”  
“I agree, hopefully it’ll be a long while before we gotta trek across the world again… Sitting right here with you is worth all the adventure in the world.”  
The other smiles, “You said it, I think I should go into retirement.”  
“Oh please, you go one second without building and you just might implode!” I grin at him, his gaze remaining on the stars in the sky.

We both share a laugh before we fall quiet, enjoying the beauty of the moment. I turn my gaze away from him, studying the dark sky. The stars glow brightly, scattered across the open night sky. The air is cold, filling my lungs with a pleasant chill. I glance at Builder, a soft content smile on his lips. I turn my gaze away, watching him from the corner of my eyes, “I read your book.”  
“I figured that… All of it?”  
I nod, “Yeah, I had no idea you’d write such sweet things about us.”  
Builder blushes softly, a soft laugh escaping, “Heh, yeah. I didn’t think anyone would read that.”  
I feel his eyes on me, like he’s waiting for something. I shift my weight slightly, “What do you mean by I'm oblivious?” I frown, tipping my head at him.  
“Gee, I wrote that forever ago Malroth! I don’t know, probably something you didn’t get and I just scribbled it down as a reminder to talk to you about it.” Builder replies, “Let me guess, I wrote it in Khrumbul-dun?”  
“Yeah, forever ago.” I laugh, “It feels like that was a whole lifetime ago.”  
“We can talk about it now if you want?” The blonde offers, giving me a smile.

I think for a moment, “Honestly, i think that can wait. We still have other things to discuss…”  
Builder sighs, “I know.” He opens his mouth to speak before he closes it, waiting a long moment before he finally says something, “Malroth, look, i’m so sorry about what happened back in Moonbrooke-”  
I cut him off, “That? Oh please, I'm way past that. I know, I read about your worrying in your book. I forgave you in Malhalla, remember? I can’t stay mad at you. I’m sorry I flipped out, I was… stressed.”  
He looks relieved, “Oh, good, I don’t think I could live with you mad at me.” He chuckles, brushing his hair out of his face,”Haha, yeah, stressed is the word.”  
I laugh weakly too, feeling my heart ache as I look at him. He has a soft smile on his lips, skin brushed with a soft touch of red from the cold. I feel my eyes water, “I can’t lose you again.”  
Builder meets my gaze, his blue eyes soft and sad. He smiles weakly, setting his hand on top of mine, “I thought I lost you too, y’know, I couldn’t ever live without my best friend, Malroth, I learned that.”  
I lean a little closer, sniffing, “I hated every second without y-you…”

Builder’s eyes water too, quietly interlacing our fingers, “I know, I-I’m so sorry… I

never want to do that to you again… But, i’m here right now. We’re both here, and that’s all that matters.”  
I squeeze his hand, keeping our fingers together as I lie back down again, “I know but I can’t stop thinking about how much I missed you… I keep doubting you’re even here…”

Builder pulls me close, hugging me tight, “I promise you Malroth, i’m right here… I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon… Don’t cry.” He rubs my back, pulling away after a moment, “Now, you better promise you aren’t gonna croak e-either!”  
We both share a half sniffled sob, feeling myself grin, “I won’t, I swear on it!”  
Builder wipes his eyes, the two of us awkwardly sniffing. When our eyes meet again, I feel a strange tension between us, like something has been left unsaid. My heart aches, the blonde so close I can feel his breath on my face, leaving me with a tingly feeling in my stomach. We keep our gazes locked, both knowing something is missing. We’re both waiting but on what? My mouth feels bone dry, my body wanting something I couldn’t possibly grasp. Builder makes a soft noise as he leans toward me, breaking eye contact when he tips his head and closes his eyes. I watch him, feeling my heart in my throat as he leans toward my face.  
“Hey! Whatcha up too all the way up here?” Lulu calls, startling us both.

“Lulu! Uh, hey. Just stargazing!” Builder replies, looking awfully flustered as he puts some distance between us.

“Oh cool, can I join?” She asks with a hum.  
I smile, patting the spot next to me, “Sure, I don’t mind, do you Builder?”  
The blonde shakes his head, lying down on his back and looking up at the sky, “Not at all.” he replies, words kind of curt.

Lulu settles down beside me, leaving me to scoot closer to the other male. He relaxes at this, the three of us all letting out a long sigh after a moment. The pink haired girl talks first, “Boy, it sure does feel great to have this weight lifted from our shoulders.”  
“Yeah, couldn’t have said it better myself.” I hum, feeling Builder squeeze my hand again.

“It’s great for it just to be the three of us again.” Builder says with a smile, pressing close to me.

We all fall quiet, content to sit in silence. Peace fills the night air, happy with how it all ended. I let out a deep sigh, true happiness filling my bones as I sat with my friends. Yet, I feel like there’s just one thing left to do. 

“Hey Lulu?”  
“Yeah?” She glances at me, Builder shifting to listen to as well.

“You think we should do something for Anessa? I mean, she did help us so much just to end up with nothing.” I reply.

Lulu thinks for a moment, “Yeah, that’s sweet of you Mal…”  
I smile, rubbing the back of my neck, “Haha, yeah.”  
“We can do it tomorrow, sounds fun.” Builder says with a hum.

We fall quiet again, spending a few more hours on the rooftop together, Builders fingers staying linked with mine the whole time…  
  
  


When morning comes I’m drug to my feet by a rather peppy Builder, grumbling as I’m brought to a small secluded area by the steppe castle. I frown, sleepily rubbing my eyes, “What are we building?”  
“I drew up an idea for a gift for Anessa, like you suggested last night!” Builder smiles proudly.

I yawn, stretching my arms, “And what’s the idea?”  
“Warwick had never received a proper burial.” he starts, frowning when I interrupt with “can’t exactly bury a monster”, ignoring my comment, “So I decided to make an offsite grave for him. We certainly can't bring him back but I think she’ll like this…”  
“It’s a beautiful idea Builder.” i say with a smile, taking a shovel into my hands, “And i’ll help you!”  
The architect laughs, “Like you had a choice! You’re not gonna just stand there and watch me work!”  
I laugh with him, heading over and helping him start to dig. That’s how we spend the day. Just the two of us, humming and laughing as we work. We decorate the small grave with blue flowers and keep it fenced in with a beautiful white picket fence, a labelled cross sitting in the center. When we bring Anessa to see it she cries, squeezing me tight, “He’d love this, Malroth!”  
“Oh please! It was Builder’s sketch!” I hug her back, smiling as we watch her quietly sit down beside the cross.

The general smiles, “Still, thank you so much…”  
Builder heads back over to me, a prideful grin pressed to his lips as we turn to leave her be. I pause mid-step when I spot Bird, surprised to see the stark raven after all this time. They stare up at me, piping up in a strangely different voice, like it’s own voice, “Malroth!”  
I stare slack jawed, looking up to see if Builder notices. The blonde has already walked off, unaware I’ve even fallen behind. I stare at Bird, noticing something different about the strange stark raven. They hold a skull in their talons, feeling my mouth dry. They found love at last. Bird tips their head at me, bouncing closer. I squat, “You’ve been my advisor since the beginning little guy, you got any words for me?”  
They’re quiet for a moment before they mimic my voice perfectly, “Hey! Builder!”

I frown when Builder turns, “Yeah?”  
I open my mouth to say it was Bird, the stark raven taking off the moment the other male is at my side again. I think for a long moment, knowing their words hold meaning.

_Any advice for me?_ _  
__Builder!!_

I smile when I grasp the blonde’s hand, squeezing it as the other continues walking, humming delightfully. I watch as Bird flies into the distance, their lovers' gifted skull tucked close. I grin, eyes watering, as I walk close to the architect, knowing I’m finally where I was meant to be. All my future adventure is with my best friend. And you know what? I don’t think I could have a happier life than that… 


	9. Lulu's matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu decides to meddle with her friends’ relationship and gets some insight on Malroth she never expected. She, in turn, reminiscing on things about Builder no one else knew about. Sibling tingz. Featuring, her point of view :)

Builder hums as he works, a soft habit he’s had ever since I met him. I sit on a loose block, kicking my legs, as he diligently works on building a shower room for the residents of the steppe. The snow field was kind of empty, considering he had dropped dead before getting to finish it before. Now he prides himself on making things better, grinning as he carefully evens out the block walls. I watch him, having nothing better to do since Malroth ran off to hang out with Anessa. I shift my weight against one arm, “So, Builder? How are things between you and Malroth?”  
The blonde turns his head, “Hm? Oh? Good, things are finally back to normal around here.”  
“How’s he doing anyway?” I ask, scoffing as I comment, “He never tells me anything when I ask soooo…”  
Builder thinks for a moment, smacking the block before him with his hammer a few times before he answers, “He’s been good too though he struggles with night terrors. I, on the other hand, haven’t really had much trouble with bad dreams.”  
I frown, worry crawling in my gut, “Night terrors you say?”  
He nods, “Yep. He usually wakes me up and we’ll head up to the top of the castle to go sit and watch the stars for a little bit. He never tells me about them though… Some nights he’ll just press close to me and have me tell him stories. Or, he’ll snatch up my book of blueprints again and go through it.” He grumbles at the last part, laughing.

“Aww! That’s cute!” I fall quiet when the man of conversation’s voice booms by.

Builder and I stop talking when Anessa and Malroth come bounding over the ridge, the two laughing and yelling. Malroth comes skidding down the hill behind the general, snow spraying Builder and I. Anessa shouts, “Just try and catch me!” as she races off, leaving the other to scramble to catch up.

I snicker when Malroth’s smooth slide fails, getting a faceful of snow when he trips. Before I can even think of a snide comment Builder is pulling the brute to his feet, the two exchanging a quick smile.  
“You better be careful, Malroth.” The blonde warns, poking him in the stomach.

Malroth laughs, “I will, promise! See ya in a bit buddy! I’ve got a rat to beat!” He

then turns on his heels, barreling after Anessa with a yell for her to slow down, barely even shaking off the snow from his fall.  
I laugh, shaking my head, “He’s a mess!”  
Builder smiles fondly, watching him go before he resumes working, “He sure is. Looks like fun though.”  
I smirk, seizing my opportunity to address the elephant in the room, “Sooo. Tell me, Builds, when ya gonna tell him?”  
The architect frowns as he resumes his workload, “Tell him what?”  
I set my hand on my cheek, “Oh please! Don’t act like you don’t know!” I groan, throwing my hands up in exasperation. 

Builder turns toward me, “Lulu, I don’t have a clue what you're going on about.” he sighs, leaning against the brick to look at me.

I smile, clasping my hands together, “Come on Builder! You’re so in love with him! It’s been the elephant in the room forever!”  
The blonde simply shakes his head, “He’s just my friend Lulu, you don’t have to romanticize everything ya know.”  
I grin, “Uh huh, and you totally did not almost kiss him the other night.”  
To my excitement, Builder’s mask falls at this. His face turns red, “No, I didn't…”  
I can’t help but laugh, kicking my legs excitedly to finally have cornered him on the subject, “Yeah, sure! ‘Oh Malroth, I don’t wanna lose you mwah mwah!” I snicker, watching the other become more and more flustered.

“It was the heat of the moment okay, Lulu?” The blonde fumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’ve been in love with him since Furrowfield, don’t even lie, I know! It’s so obvious you two got something going on!”  
Builder turns away, going back to building the wall. The blocks are a shiny silver, fitting neatly together as he finishes the walls, “Even if you were right, which i’m not admitting too, you act like I could just…” He grunts, “Kiss him and then boom, boyfriend. That man doesn’t have a lick of sense, we both know that. I’d have to explain things for hours…”  
I sigh, “He has very little grasp on, well, for lack of better terms, human things. But, he responds to emotion. It fuels his everything. There may not be a single rational thought in his head but you can count on the fact he relies on how he feels to understand things to get an answer out of him.” I reply, “Fumbling with words won’t do anything but confuse him. You kiss him and he responds well, then there ya go. Even if it does go wrong, he’ll honestly forget within like a week if no one talks about it.”  
Builder sighs, placing a door on the building, “I doubt he even likes guys Lulu, that's a mess I really don’t wanna deal with…”  
“You’ll never know till you try!” I hum, seeing him ponder the idea.

The other thinks for a moment, “Mhm, i’ll think about it, kay? Will that get you to shut up before he comes rolling down the hill again?”  
I grin, patting him on the back, “I knew you’d come around!”  
Builder rolls his eyes and trots off to resume working, leaving me to smile to myself as I finally leave him be. I’m the best matchmaker!   
  
The day rolls by and Builder hasn’t said a thing to him. If it was up to me, I'd just shove them in a closet together and won’t let them out till they finally kiss. Unfortunately, I cannot do that. Anessa had joined me when I decided to eavesdrop on their nightly stargazing, informing her of my attempt to set them up. She scolds me but agrees nonetheless, admitting those two have intense chemistry. I sit on top of the steppe, a cliff just out of the castle’s sights. I sit down, sighing at the general, “They come up here every night, I'm sure they’ll come soon.’  
Anessa settles beside me, “You sure they won’t get mad we’re out here?”

I shrug, “Doesn't matter, what are they gonna do about it anyway?”

She sighs but laughs, drawing her sword and carefully polishing it as something to do. I pay no mind to her, kicking my legs and humming softly. We spend a while in silence before we see the boys, glancing up when I hear them talking. Malroth laughs at something Builder says, the blonde looking rather sleepy. He chuckles and the two turn their gazes to the sky, mumbling about the stars. It’s hard to hear them discuss things that happened throughout the day, Malroth excitedly pointing at constellations he wants to learn the names of. I can’t help but smile fondly at my friends, their conversation soft and sweet as always. Their energy is warm, both happy for some alone time together, whether they know I'm watching or not. Builder brushes blonde hair out of his face, blue eyes glimmering with the reflection of the starry sky, “That’s the big dipper, Malroth, i’ve told you about that one!”

The brute crosses his arms, horns flopping as he turns his head upward in a

quick motion to stare at that constellation in particular, “Names are hard! I have enough trouble remembering the islanders names you know, let alone some stars!”

Builder chuckles at him, “Yet, you’re always asking me about them.”  
Malroth purses his lips, setting one hand on his hip, “I’m learning!”

I can’t help but shake my head in amusement at them, glancing at Anessa to see what she’s thinking. To my disappointment, she’s not watching them, her gaze turned instead to some of her friends talking outside. They’re not aware of the two on the roof, finding myself sighing as I turn back to them. Malroth is babbling about something that doesn’t really make sense, finding myself curious on how Builder can remain so patient with the brute. I scoff, pausing when I notice Builder’s expression. A light blush paints his cheeks, looking very thoughtful about something that isn’t what the male beside him is thinking about. He sighs audibly, a grin crossing my face when I realize he’s thinking about what I had said to him earlier, “Hey, Malroth?’

The man beside him stops talking, tipping his head toward him, “Hm?”

The architect nearly chickens out then and there, finding myself cringing just as hard as he does, “Can I-I ask you something?”

Malroth frowns, turning to look at him all the way, “What’s up?”

Builder sputters on his words slightly, “Uh, actually it's not really a question just uh…”

I can’t help but be embarrassed for him. Builder is _terrible_ at this. He clears his throat, “Just, if you don’t feel anything, just pretend this didn’t happen.”  
The brute’s red eyes flicker with worry, turning fully towards him, “Builds, are you alri-”

I have to cover my mouth to muffle my squeal when Builder just goes for it, fingers clutching at the collar of Malroth’s jacket when their lips meet. I smack Anessa’s arm, grinning from ear to ear to see them finally get together. I pause when Malroth pushes the other off him instead of kissing back, feeling my stomach drop when the architect nearly falls from the shove. I whine in worry as I look at Builder, who looks utterly terrified as the brute beside him presses his hands against his lips. Malroth furrows his brow as he wipes his mouth, red eyes studying Builder intently, “What did you just do to me?”

His town is gruff, making me wince guilitly. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea… Anessa glances at me worriedly, “Do you think we need to go separate them?”

“I hope not.” I sigh, keeping my gaze on the pair.

Builder gulps hard, eyes huge with fear, “Ah, i’m sorry-”

Malroth presses his thumb against his own lips, brows knit together tightly, “...It felt funny. Do it again.”

The blonde stops his sorry sputtering, glancing at him, “What?’

“Do it again.” His voice cracks slightly, expression nearly impossible to read.

I’m just as confused as Builder is, the artiecht offering the other a soft smile as he gently cups his cheek, kissing him softly again after a moment, as demanded. I hold my breath as I watch Malroth circle through just about a hundred emotions before he just closes his eyes, holding Builder’s wrist as he does his best to return the gesture. I clasp my hands together, hearing the two shyly laugh at each other when they pull away, “I told you, Anessa, I'm a genius matchmaker!”  
“You act like you weren’t just as worried about Malroth tossing him off the roof as I was, Lulu.” The general snickers, getting up.

I cross my arms, “Okay, fine, but it’s not my fault he’s like an ape! You never know what to expect out of him!”

She laughs, shaking her head, “Anyway, I’ve had about enough of stalking them. They deserve some privacy.”

“Malroth shoving him off the roof isn’t entirely out of the question yet you know!” I chuckle but start to follow her down to the castle again.

I glance over my shoulder one last time to see their faces still close, Malroth grinning at the other, his face glowing red, “I wanna try!”

Builder laughs at him, “Nothings stopping you.”

Malroth cheeses from ear to ear before he attempts to kiss his new partner, both of them squeaking when he just smacks their heads together. I can’t help but laugh out loud, especially at how frustrated Mal looks to have just smashed heads with him. He crosses his arms, “No fair!”

Builder begins giggling at him to which the brute stomps his foot with a squeak of “That hurt!”

I laugh and follow Anessa down the cliff face, leaving the two to a few moments of true peace, deciding I could head up there and poke my fun soon enough. I skip happily, finding myself peacefully content at how things turned out. Now my best friends are finally boyfriends and I can embarrass them all I want! Malroth will  _ never  _ hear the end of this and I hereby swear on it! I follow Anessa inside, glancing at her, “We’re telling everybody, right?’

She looks at me, “I was just gonna tell Zara.”

I set one hand on my hip, swaying on my hips, “Zara? who will also tell everyone?”

The soldier laughs, “Yeah but  _ I’m  _ not the one who spread it. That’s all you.”

I snicker, “Fair enough, Anessa.”

Anessa shakes her head at me before leaving, letting me wander around the castle halls aimlessly for a while. Eventually I can’t stay away, heading up to the rooftop. The tiles are a bright blue, my eyes turning to the dark sky. Stars glimmer brightly, reminding me why the pair hide up here so much. I glance when I see Malroth, the male sitting down and staring at the sky. I wince slightly at the rugged scar on his throat, the wound stitched together and slowly beginning to scab as it heals. I grimace at the memory of watching blood stain his skin, shaking my head quickly to dismiss the thought. I open my mouth to make fun of the two on their kiss, pausing when I notice where Builder is. The blonde is curled up in his partner’s arms, head buried into his shoulder and arms wrapped limply around him, snoring quietly as Malroth studies the sky above in a quiet intensity and holds Builder close. I can’t help but smile at how happy they look together. I stand there in silence for a moment before I clear my throat, catching Malroth’s attention, “Oh, hey Lulu.”

I smile, “Watcha doing?”

He thinks for a moment, gently hugging Builder closer, “Nothing really.”

“Is he asleep?”

Malroth nods his head, “Yeah, has been for a while. You wanna sit?”

I settle beside him, giving him a cheesy grin, “So, you two finally more than just friends?”

Color paints his cheeks, red eyes darting away, “Ah, yeah. He explained it kinda but it doesn’t make sense. He’s still my best friend, I don't get slapping other words on it.”

I smile, tipping my head toward him, “That’s fair honestly.” 

I want to antagonize him as I normally would, finding my mind lacking any insults for once. He sighs happily, gently rubbing the other male’s back as he sleeps soundly. I glance back to the starry sky, “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.”

I frown at him, “Well, aren’t you happy?”

Malroth is quiet for a long moment, making my gut crawl with worry. Did he panic and just go with Builder’s hopes…? He stares at the stars, mouth clamped firmly shut as he thinks, “I can’t help but think I don’t deserve this.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighs, “I’m a monster turned man. I can’t help but think this… destiny didn’t have this planned. I-I… I killed people, Lulu. I was a god of destruction, who planned to destroy the entire world and kill thousands. I-I almost killed Builder, I almost killed all of you, I put you and Anessa in danger just to get him back when I failed him. I don;t deserve to have happiness like this for all I’ve done in my past.”  
I frown at his words, “You’re right.”

Malroth glares at me, “Way to make me feel better.”  
I can’t help but chuckle, leaning back on my arms, “Well, you're right. Destiny probably didn’t plan for you to get a boyfriend and sit here on this roof happy. You may have done bad in your past life but you have done nothing but good in this one. That Malroth is long dead, slain by the scions remember? Hargon gave you a chance to start fresh you know? Whether it was his intent or not, he gave you the power to think freely. You chose to follow Builder and learned to be good and used it to fight him. I think that’s a pretty good redemption.”

Malroth smiles at my words, “Aren’t you sweet?”

“You caught me in a good mood.” I elbow him, laughing softly.

I think for a long moment, my head filling with thoughts of Malroths death, thinking of all the good the man beside me has done.

_ Blood splatters the rocks, pooling around the brute. Malroth wears a grin even in death, happy to die as Builder is _ there to fix all  _ that has gone wrong. Builder looks strong from Malroth’s perspective, standing tall and stepping away from him despite the tears that gush down his face. He inhales shakily, wiping his cheek and smearing blood across it, “Where’s the crafting table?! We don’t have any time to lose!” _

_ My vision is hazy at more death to plague our trio, Builder shooing the residents as he tries to work. He sets his hands on the crafting table as he tries to catch his breath from crying, brows furrowed as he tries to think. I set my hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back, my words shaky and weak, “All he wanted was to save the world you built.” _

_ Builder grimaces and nods, gulping before reaching for his mallet. I stand quietly behind him as he works, supporting him as best I can as he works on repairing the rift. His hands glow gold, blue eyes narrowed on the orb in his fingertips. I wait for him to finish, unable to even feel the tears that pour down my face as I cross the stone ground. My hands curl lightly around a spool of thread, crouching down to the body. Malroth’s skin is already cool to the touch, a shiver that rattles my very soul crashing over me. I wince as I lift his head, more blood oozing down his skin. He’s lifeless, gone in a matter of moments. It makes me feel like a hammer just broke through my ribcage. I glance to Builder, seeing him choking back his grief as he works. I hesitate before lowering Malroth and push to my feet, heading over to him. I grab a needle, eyeing the piece of metal in my fingertips before returning to my previous spot. The blonde doesn’t even bat an eye, too in the moment to even notice. I carefully lift the brute by his chin again, pulling out the pink thread tucked in my pocket. The action is useless, death has taken him already, but yet, i’m inclined to clean the injury. My hands become stained in red as I close the wound, the bleeding ceasing as I work. The cut is gnarly but I stitch it up wordlessly, giving him the same cleanup I would if he was sitting here hissing in pain at me. It makes me think of him cutting his finger while snooping on Builder, grumbling at me to fix it and yelping and hissing like a baby the whole time I dressed the cut. It makes me smile for a moment to remember, even if his pale skin is growing a pale hue. I look up when I hear footsteps, Builder’s expression is unreadable as he takes my side. He looks at our companion with the same teary eyes I hold, both of us at a loss for words. He eyes the stitches before gently lifting him, holding him close to his chest. He stands there for a moment, grasping his friend’s body as close as he can, before he turns away, leaving me to follow. We walk down the hill together, Builder’s eyes wandering back to the top of the mountain for a few long moments. He stares at the sky, solemn. I didn’t know at the time but he stares at the unfinished illusion before he resumes walking. Builder holds Malroth tight when we carefully set his body in a quickly scrambled together casket, the architect noticeably grumbling at its condition. He says something barely comprehensible but I process it as “I'll make a better one…” _

_ I stare into the casket, finding my mouth dry for words. His skin is ashen and icy to the touch, finding myself holding my breath as I wait for him to make some snarky comment as he usually would. He doesn’t stir and neither do I. Builder stares blankly at his face, blue eyes clear and glossy. He looks hollow, empty, soulless and broken. It scares me. I remember Malroth post Builder’s death, the fire that burned brightly in his red eyes. The rage and determination in each movement, the grief that surged him on, the unbreaking loyalty, the  _ hope _. When I look at Builder, I see none of that. I see a broken man with nothing but heartbreak and it scares me so much more than any other danger we’ve faced. He reaches into the casket and folds Malroth’s hands carefully over his chest, letting his own gloved hand rest atop the other’s for a very long moment. Tears roll down his cheeks, tilting his head back as he looks at the sky instead. My cheeks are wet too, finding my eyes wandering to the ground too. Builder speaks after a long moment, his words hushed but enough to make my heart break for him, “I loved him. I really did.” _

I turn my gaze to the man beside me, thinking for a long moment about how little he understands how much they deserve each other. I scoff, “He really loves you, you know that right?”

“That word is still so weird… It’s got a nice ring to it though…” Malroth says thoughtfully, nudging Builder slightly.

I watch as the blonde stirs, groggily lifting his head. He looks at the brute through lidded eyes, mumbling, “huh…”

I can’t help but giggle, covering my mouth to hush it when Malroth smiles at him, “gimme kiss.”

Builder grunts in annoyance at him but leans up and gently lets their lips meet, a huge grin crossing my features for them to smile shyly at each other. The blonde wraps his arms back around his boyfriend and nuzzles his head sleepily into his chest, eyes closing again. Malroth smiles, “I love you.”

Blue eyes open again, for a moment, to look at him as his face flushes red, “I love you too. Now shut up.”

Both of us giggle at the architect's remark, the man merely going back to sleep as soon as he’s left alone. The man beside me is quiet for a few moments, “Yeah. That felt good. I like that word.”

I laugh at him, shaking my head, “You two aren’t gonna be like that all the time are you? I think I might throw up.”

Malroth sticks his tongue out at me, “You’re just jealous!”  
“I dunno how Builder does it, I’d sooner kiss Bonanazo than you! Or rubbish!”

“Ew, beards are prolly worse than rubbish! He never washes that rat he keeps on his face!” The man beside me squeaks, disgust plain on his features.

I snicker, elbowing him, “You’re still worse.”  
“I was told girls have cooties so don’t think you could get me even if you tried!”

We snicker at each other, laughing and poking fun at each other for what feels like hours. After a while we’re both yawning, Malroth getting up and slinging Builder over his shoulder, “We should probably head in before sunrise, eh?”

“It’d be smart. Not like you ever have smart ideas though.” I grin.

He just rolls his eyes at me, one pointed ear twitching in annoyance, “Anyway. I’m taking him to bed. You coming too?”

“I will after I get something to eat.” I mumble, finding my thoughts to still be clouded around the tragedies.

Malroth nods, heading inside the castle. He stops for a moment, glancing over his shoulder, “I hope whatever you’re thinking about, you find peace with.”

I smile at him as he just nods in response, leaving me be as he goes to find somewhere to curl up with Builder. I sigh, feeling the cool night air tussle my pink hair. I stand outside for a little bit before I begin to head toward my friends’ shared home, thoughts full of the day of the funeral.

_ Builder sits before me, fingers flexing at his side numbly. He gives opening his mouth to speak to me, to offer some comfort, but he has none. I don’t blame him. Death seems to rattle our trio far too much. We’re both quiet for what feels like ages as we sit in the home the residents built for Mal and I, Builder and I both groggy with sleep. I gulp, “The funeral is today.” _

_ The blonde just nods. I try not to look directly at him, his hair is messy and he looks utterly exhausted. He just looks so  _ hollow _. I swallow, rubbing my arm awkwardly, “hey, you know what will cheer you up? Building! Come on, we can go build that fancy casket you wanted huh? Some badass skulls would make him smile, right?” _

_ Builder sighs and pushes himself to his feet, “yeah, I guess.” _

_ I can’t help but frown at his tone, used to him always being so peppy. His lack of light hurts more than anything else as he trudges to slip on his regular outfit instead of the one he slept in. I watch him as he mumbles quietly and grooms his hair, rubbing his dark eyebags as he stepps outside. He scowls at the sunlight ever so slightly, waiting a moment for me to follow him. I jog to catch up as he heads to his usual work station, the two of us stiffly silent. I want to speak but I have nothing to offer him. Malroth was easy to aid, I could catch him when he fell, clean him off, and shove him along. Builder is different. He won’t fall. He will just crack and shatter, all I can do is hastily pick up the pieces and hand them back. He sets his hand on the crafting table, expression thoughtful, “You mind getting me some wood, Lulu?” _

_ I nod and head to one of his chests, gathering up some materials and handing them to him. He gives me a brief thankful smile and goes to work, leaving me to watch the master in awe. I sit on a nearby bench and kick my legs expentactly, wondering what amazing thing he’s gonna build this time. To both of our dismay, we watch a cloud of black poof into his fingertips. We’re both silent, horrified to see him build and then fail. My mouth is dry when I speak, finding my chest aching at the emptiness in his blue eyes, “You can’t build unless you’re having fun.” _

_ “He taught you my secret, didn’t he?” Builder’s smile doesn’t meet his eyes. _

_ I whine meekly and grab his hand, “Nevermind this, come on. Let’s go. We need to go spiff him up for burial anyway.” _

_Builder just nods mindlessly at me and lets me drag him to where they put Malroth’s casket, his gaze turning red and splotchy to see the purple coffin they put his best friend in. I let out a soft whimper at the heart break in his eyes, my heart aching for our friend too. He carefully pops the lid open, tears filling his eyes to look at the body again. He hesitates before leaning down into the casket, finding myself straining to see if he’s mumbling something to the brute or kissing his cheek. Builder jerks back, skin going pale as a near scream burps out of him, “Eep!”_ _  
__“What?” I squeak, horrified by his reaction._

_ Builder does a double take, “He’s warm- He’s breathing!” _

_ I frown, feeling my heart pound in my throat, “That’s not funny. At all.” _

_  
__“No! I’m serious!”_

 _I glare at him and turn to grab Malroth’s wrist, my eyes going wide when the man grumbles, his breath rattling in his throat to sound like a snore. I squeal, jumping back, “He is alive!”_ _We both grin at each other, tears falling hard to see the utter miracle. I race off, bellowing to the heavens above about Malroth’s survival. When I gance behind me I see Builder pull him out of the casket, blue eyes filled with light once again, “Oh buddy, you really had me there…”_ _  
_ __  
I can't help but smile meekly to think of them happy together now, able to love without restriction. Death cannot suffocate them any longer. It eases me as I step into our home, finding peace with what happened. It’s in the past, they’re both here now and that's all that matters. When I glance to their bed, I see Malroth curled tightly around the blonde, Builder’s face buried into his chest. They’re both snoring peacefully as just another reminder to me. I smile, knowing it's all gonna be alright. They really did go to the end and back for each other, didn’t they?


End file.
